Muerto en vida
by karypotter
Summary: Harry es victima de una terrible maldición provocada por una obsesionada bruja la cual le quita la vida...a medias... Entren y dejen reviews please...H y Hr.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, de nuevo soy yo...Sí, se que me demoré y sí, se que aún no he terminado mis otras dos historias, pero es que los últimos dos meses han sido terribles: me diagnosticaron una enfermedad renal y me tuve que someter a varias cirujías [ Ah, pero aquí estoy otra vez como nueva y espero poder terminar pronto mis otras dos historias y ésta... Aquí les dejo el cap, espero que les guste...por cierto, creo que será una historia corta..dejen Reviews please._

* * *

Capítulo 1 _Diez largos años_

Era una tarde lluviosa y fría, la mayoría de la gente debía estar resguardada en sus casas, protegiéndose del frío, no querrían enfermarse. Sin embargo, por la acera caminaba apresuradamente una persona, llevaba puesta una larga capa negra e iba encapuchada, se paró de repente frente a la puerta de una gran casa, sacó la varita y abrió la puerta con esta.

La persona entró sigilosamente y se dirigió a la hermosa escalera que adornaba el lugar, subió hasta el último piso y paró frente a la única puerta. La luz estaba encendida, él estaba ahí, si las cosas salían como lo había planeado pronto todo terminaría y no volvería a verlo jamás.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y ahí estaba él, en su escritorio escribiendo sobre un pergamino. Era joven, no tendría más de veinte años.

El muchacho volteó sorprendido a ver a su visitante, quien ya se había quitado la capucha y le dirigía una mirada llena de rencor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el joven poniéndose de pie- ¿Porqué no tocaste la puerta?

- Quería sorprenderte- contestó la pelirroja.

- Pues vaya sorpresa- contestó el muchacho irónicamente- está lloviendo¿a qué viniste?

- Solo pasaba por aquí- la chica comenzó a pasearse por la habitación observando todo- y me dije¿por qué no paso a saludar a mí querido Harry? Después de todo aún somos amigos ¿no?, como tú mismo dijiste.- Harry permanecía en silencio observándola- Además escuché que Cho y tú ya terminaron, que poco duró- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿También rompiste su corazón¿la dejaste enamorada igual que a mí?

-Fue de mutuo acuerdo, Ginny- respondido Harry, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación- ambos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar. Y sobre lo nuestro-añadió- ya pasaron dos años, ya olvídalo, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a otro chico. Busca a otro.

- Si- respondió la pelirroja acercándose a él- eso es lo que haré, pero antes tengo un pequeño asunto que concluir, querido.

Volvió a pasearse por su habitación y sin que Harry se diera cuenta tomó algo de encima de su buró.

- En fin, escuché que Sirius salió de la ciudad.

- Si, tenía un asunto pendiente en Francia- respondió de mala gana Harry.

- Debes sentirte un poco triste ¿no?, estar solo en esta gran casa.

- Sirius llega en dos días- respondió el muchacho.

La chica se acercó a Harry y habló, solo que esta vez cambio su tono meloso por uno lleno de odio y rencor:

- Pues desde ahora y para toda la eternidad te sentirás solo y triste, Harry- dijo la chica sacando su varita y apuntando directo al corazón de Harry, el muchacho dirigió su vista hacia el buró donde ya no reposaba su varita- Lo siento cariño, pero ya no la necesitarás más- dijo sacando la varita de Harry de uno de sus bolsillos y partiéndola por la mitad.

- Ginny, por favor razona, no cometas una tontería…

- Ya razoné, Harry, y ya entendí que nunca me amarás, pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir. Si no estás conmigo no estarás con nadie.

Lo último que Harry escuchó fueron unas extrañas palabras, seguidas de una brillante luz y un terrible dolor en el pecho.

Después todo se puso frío.

------&------&------&------6&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

Diez años después...…

-Estoy seguro de que le gustará, es muy acogedora, es un poco fría pero tiene esta gran chimenea- el hombre le señaló a la joven la hermosa chimenea que estaba en la sala.

- Si, la casa es muy hermosa y es inmensa, me quedaré aquí- la joven se sentó en el cómodo sofá con una gran sonrisa, y de repente frunció el ceño.

- ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó el hombre con preocupación.

- Es que la casa es muy hermosa pero ¿por qué la renta tan barato¿hay algún truco?

- No, no, todo está en perfectas condiciones- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa- pero realmente no necesito el dinero, no vivo de la renta de esta casa, y como ya le dije la casa está llena de habitaciones así que decidí rentársela a varias personas a la vez., como una casa de huéspedes, si varias personas se quedan aquí saco un buen dinero extra.

- Ah bueno¿y ya hay algún huésped?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

- Eh, sí- respondió el hombre- es un muchacho, mas o menos de su misma edad, tiene 19 años, es mi ahijado.- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre- es un joven muy bueno y educado, ni notará su presencia.

-¿En qué habitación esta?

- En la última habitación, subiendo las escaleras hasta el último piso.

- Bueno, si vamos a vivir en la misma casa no estaría mal conocernos y convivir un poco- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Cierto, de hecho a él le hace falta compañía, es un buen muchacho pero no ha tenido suerte y no tiene amigos. Le alegrará saber que llegó alguien nuevo, siempre tiene la esperanza de hacer un nuevo amigo.

El hombre avanzó hacia la escalera. - Iré a decirle que tiene compañía.

La muchacha sonrió y esperó abajo mientras el hombre subía las escaleras.

-Harry, soy yo, abre la puerta- dijo el hombre tocando la puerta de la última habitación en el último piso.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho que, para su desgracia, lucía igual que hacía diez años, solo con algunas notables diferencias.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- el muchacho asintió.

- Escuché voces- su voz sonaba cansada y triste, sus hermosos ojos verdes habían perdido el brillo que les daba vida, su negro cabello se veía opaco, su rostro lucía extremadamente pálido y sus labios se perdían un poco en él, pues casi no tenían color. Pero aún así poseía un aire de elegancia y era muy apuesto.

- Si, es que renté la casa a alguien- respondió el hombre sentándose en la cama del muchacho observando a su ahijado que estaba junto a la ventana contemplando el exterior con tristeza y añoranza- a otra chica, ella parece muy buena, sabes, tal vez te agrade. No se ve como las demás, se ve estudiosa, educada, muy inteligente y hasta es linda, y lo mejor de todo es que parece tener cierto interés en conocerte, las otras chicas no mostraron interés.

- Ya estoy cansado, Sirius- Harry miró a su padrino, su mirada era muy triste, de haber podido llorar lo habría hecho, pero ese era uno de los tantos privilegios que se le habían negado- Deberíamos dejarlo así, terminar con esto…

- Hijo, sabes bien que esto no tiene fin- contestó Sirius poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su ahijado.

- Lo sé, lo que quiero decir es que me dejes como estoy, estás malgastando tu tiempo. Yo me quedaré así toda la eternidad, pero tú morirás y no tienes a nadie.

- Te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente- le dijo con cariño, poniendo una mano sobre el frío hombro de su ahijado.

- Yo no soy la mejor compañía, necesitas buscar a otra persona, a una mujer.

- Jaja, tú eres el que necesita a una mujer- rió irónicamente Sirius- y no te dejaré, no descansaré hasta que salgas de esta maldición. Así que no me sermonees y sé amable con la visita.- se separó de él y se dirigió a la puerta- si no te agrada la echaré, no hay que perder tiempo. Por cierto- giró el pomo de la puerta- Su nombre es Hermione.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...diganmelo en los Reviews porfa... 


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, es mas largo que el anterior...muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, por fa sigan dejando, eso de verdad me motiva, muchas gracias...espero volver pronto con otro cap. Nos vemos en los Reviews..._

_Por cierto, este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Itzel..._

_Ah y lo olvidaba, a mi teclado le callo agua accidentalmente y ahora tengo problemas porque no quiere escribir ciertos signos importantes: paréntesis y signos de exclamación...se van a topar con frases que solo tienen el primer signo de exclamación porque el segundo no me lo quiso poner..lo siento mucho intentaré cambiar mi teclado pronto._

_Los pensamientos de Harry o Hermione los pondré con letra cursiva como esta. Me gusta ponerlos entre comillas pero mi teclado no las escribe. Ahora si creo que esto es todo. Bye._

* * *

Capítulo 2 _Una chispa de esperanza_

Sirius salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. En el segundo rellano encontró a Hermione la cual iba saliendo de una habitación.

- ¿Ya eligió una habitación?- preguntó amablemente Sirius.

- Si, esta me gusta mucho- contestó Hermione señalando la puerta de atrás.

- Excelente- sonrió Sirius sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo- Está llave de aquí es de la puerta principal, esta es de la de atrás y esta es de su habitación- Dijo señalando las llaves y entregándoselas a la chica- para cualquier cosa yo vivo en la planta baja, por la puerta que está en el vestíbulo, pero si no me encuentro puedes darle el recado a mi ahijado y él me lo dará a mí ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, muchas gracias – sonrió la chica- ya me iré a la cama y mañana saludaré a su ahijado. Buenas noches.

- Que duerma bien- sonrió Sirius viendo como la castaña entraba en su habitación pero antes de que esta cerrara la puerta añadió- sobre mi ahijado solo le diré que es un muchacho muy tímido y tal vez por pena no baje a la sala o al comedor- la chica asintió- a menos que usted lo invite- dicho esto se retiró con una sonrisa.

Hermione se quedo pensando en lo último que dijo Sirius y entró a su habitación y ¡vaya habitación Era muy espaciosa, tenía una hermosa cama con cortinas, un hermoso armario, un gran baño y una chimenea. Era demasiado para ella.

Parecía que la habitación jamás había sido habitada, pero todo estaba muy bien cuidado.

La chica se sentía muy cansada así que decidió guardar sus cosas al día siguiente, en ese momento su prioridad era probar esa linda cama.

------&------&------&------&------&-----&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

A la mañana siguiente la chica despertó de muy buen humor ¡la casa era maravillosa, durmió, se cambió, y desayunó muy a gusto. Aunque Sirius tenía razón, la casa era muy fría.

Después de ordenar su ropa y acomodar sus cosas en su habitación, Hermione decidió ir a conocer a su compañero de casa.

Subió las escaleras hasta el último piso, conforme subía las escaleras la casa se iba haciendo mas fría, hasta que llegó a la habitación del chico. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que abriera.

Fue extraño, la puerta se abrió de repente y no había oído los pasos del muchacho debían oírse pues era un piso de madera. Por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta asomó un lindo ojo verde.

- Hola- saludó amablemente la chica- Yo, hum, soy Hermione Granger. Llegué anoche. Mucho gusto.

La puerta se cerró de golpe sobresaltando a la muchacha y esta pudo escuchar el ruido de varios seguros abriéndose. Un momento después la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver al joven y pálido Harry, el cual la observaba con timidez e interés.

- Hola- susurró. Estaba algo impresionado, de todas las chicas a las que Sirius les había rentado la casa, ninguna le había gustado físicamente a excepción de Hermione. Era una joven muy linda, con un hermoso cabello castaño ondulado y unos bellos ojos color miel.- Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter- dijo con nerviosismo.

- Oh, es un placer- sonrió la chica. Harry le parecía bastante extraño, pero no iba a juzgar un libro por su portada- Pensé que como vamos a compartir la casa sería bueno conocernos. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Añadió con preocupación.- Estás muy pálido.

- Ah, no, descuida estoy bien. Así soy yo, y hace algo de frío aquí arriba, pero estoy bien.- Sonrió el joven a la castaña.

- Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme. Iré al trabajo y regreso hasta la tarde. Así que nos vemos luego.- Se despidió la castaña y avanzó hacia la escalera.

- Claro. Adiós y un placer- Dijo tímidamente el muchacho viendo como la castaña se alejaba.

_¡Caramba, Sirius tenía razón, ella se veía diferente, tal vez con un poco de suerte…_

En ese momento a Harry se le encendió una pequeña chispa de esperanza, la cual había perdido hacía ya muchos años.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

Hermione se adaptó muy rápido a su nueva vida en esa casa. Ya había pasado una semana desde que había llegado ahí y se sentía muy cómoda pero un poco sola.

Desde el día en que había conocido a Harry no lo había vuelto a ver. La casa era muy silenciosa, no parecía que alguien además de ella habitara ahí.

Habían pasado dos semanas y seguía sin saber nada de Harry.

Era viernes en la noche así que decidió relajarse y ver televisión, al cabo al día siguiente no tendría que ir al trabajo.

Se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el sofá y de repente pensó en Harry. No se oía movimiento arriba. Sirius dijo que no tenía amigos, debía sentirse muy solo, tal vez si lo invitaba a ver televisión con ella…

La chica volvió a subir las escaleras hasta la última habitación en el último piso, volviendo a notar como el frío aumentaba conforme iba acercándose a la habitación de Harry.

Tocó suavemente la puerta.

- Sirius¿eres tú?- escuchó la tímida voz de Harry.

- No, soy Hermione- de repente escuchó de nuevo como Harry quitaba los seguros y la puerta se abrió.

- Hola- sonrió el muchacho y la miró expectante.

- Hola- susurró la castaña- bueno es que no hemos tenido oportunidad de conversar y me preguntaba si te gustaría bajar y ver televisión conmigo.

Harry respondió con una tímida sonrisa en su pálido rostro.- Eso suena genial.

- De acuerdo, entonces…te espero abajo- la castaña le sonrió y bajo las escaleras de vuelta a la sala.

Mientras tanto, Harry corrió dentro de su habitación con sus pasos insonoros y se paró frente a su espejo, encontrándose de nuevo con el mismo muchacho que le devolvía la mirada desde hacía diez años. Intentando no volver a deprimirse pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello negro en un vano intento de aplacarlo un poco; después observó su ropa, la misma que llevaba puesta aquella trágica noche: pantalón y zapatos negros y una camisa de vestir blanca y de manga larga.

_Por lo menos morí con mi camisa favorita_ Se dijo el muchacho

Después de intentar arreglar un poco su aspecto lo cual él ya sabía que era imposible debido a su condición decidió bajar a la sala.

Al llegar encontró a la castaña sentada en el sofá  que alguna vez le había parecido muy cómodo viendo la televisión. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, pero no le importaba pues ya estaba acostumbrado.

- ¡Ah, Harry No te escuché llegar- dijo sobresaltada la castaña- ven siéntate aquí- dijo señalando el espacio vacío del lado derecho.

- Siento haberte asustado- se disculpó Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado- es que no hago mucho ruido.

- Descuida, es que estaba distraída con el programa.- Dijo la castaña amablemente volviendo a ver la televisión- ¿Te gusta Top of the pops?

_¿Top of the pops¿Qué diablos era eso?_Hacía años que Harry no veía televisón, no es que no pudiera, Sirius una vez le había llevado una televisión a su habitación. Al principio logró distraerse un poco, pero después le perdió el gusto y desde entonces ya no la había vuelto a prender.

- Yo, he, no lo he visto- susurró el chico.

- Oh, bueno, en este programa pasan a los mejores cantantes ingleses- sonrió la chica- pero si quieres le cambio.

- No, no, está bien.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio viendo a los cantantes del momento. Eran muy diferentes a los que Harry solía ver años atrás.

Hermione estaba encantada con un grupo de cuatro chicos llamado McFly, al parecer el chico rubio llamado Tom la volvía loca. Cuando el programa hubo terminado la chica se volvió hacia Harry.

- Iré a la cocina ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- No, gracias, así estoy bien.

La chica se dirigió a la cocina y conforme se iba alejando de la sala iba sintiendo que el frío disminuía. Decidió ignorar eso y se dispuso a preparar palomitas con su varita.

Cinco minutos después regresó a la sala, donde encontró a Harry mirando la televisión desinteresadamente.

- Traje palomitas, las tendré aquí por si quieres agarrar- dijo la castaña a Harry señalando el plato en sus piernas.

- Si, gracias.

La chica comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta que paró en una vieja serie llamada Mr. Bean. Harry sonrió repentinamente llamando la atención de la castaña¡el conocía esa serie solía verla cuando todavía era normal.

- Esta me gusta- comentó la castaña tanteando el terreno- ¿y a ti?

- También me gusta- sonrió el joven.

- Genial, porque es un maratón y todavía faltan tres horas para que termine.

En uno de los comerciales la castaña intentó hacerle plática:

- Y… ¿a qué colegio fuiste?

_¡Colegio ¿Qué le digo?_Harry había ido a Hogwarts, pero el tenía aproximadamente doce años de haberse graduado, si Hermione también había ido a Hogwarts ella tendría apenas dos años de haberse graduado y tendrían que haber ido juntos.

- ¿Colegio?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- Sí- contestó la chica con amabilidad- yo fui a Beauxbatons¿tu a dónde fuiste?

Harry sintió un alivio enorme al escuchar eso- Yo fui a Hogwarts.

- Ah, genial, yo iba a entrar ahí, pero mis padres tuvieron que mudarse a Francia y por eso entre a Beauxbatons, hubiéramos sido compañeros.

- Si.

- ¿Estas estudiando?- preguntó con interés la chica.

- Por el momento no- respondió con nerviosismo- me tomé un descanso.

- Yo estoy estudiando leyes- sonrió la chica- quiero trabajar en el departamento de leyes del Ministerio de Magia. Hoy en día se comenten demasiadas injusticias y eso tiene que terminar. Sobre todo por los pobres elfos domésticos. ¿Tú qué quieres estudiar?

- Me falta un año para terminar mis estudios de medimagia.

- Eso suena muy bien, dicen que es muy difícil esa carrera.

- Un poco, se necesita vocación sobre todo, hay personas que solo entran ahí porque los sanadores ganan bien. Pero dejan morir a muchas personas- Explicó Harry mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en toda la noche.

Hermione se quedó como hipnotizada viendo sus ojos, eran tan bonitos pero tenían un aire de profunda tristeza.

En eso los comerciales terminaron y el programa volvió a comenzar sacando de su trance a la muchacha. Pasaron otra hora en silencio viendo las tonterías que hacía Mr. Bean cuando la castaña sintió que el calor de la chimenea ya no era suficiente para quitarle el frío.

- Iré por una manta, tengo frío¿no sientes que bajó mucho la temperatura?- preguntó la castaña al muchacho poniéndose de pie, el cual asintió nervioso- bueno, en un momento regresó.

¿Sentir? Eso era algo que él no podía experimentar. Sentir, oler, degustar, llorar, respirar, tenía una larga lista de las cosas que no podía hacer.

Minutos después la castaña regresó con una manta entre sus manos y volvió a sentarse al lado del muchacho. Harry sonrió tímidamente al ver como la castaña se acomodaba mucho más cerca de él, hombro con hombro, y cubría con la manta a ambos.

-Mucho mejor ¿no crees?- le sonrió la chica.

- Sí, gracias.

Y de nuevo los comerciales.

- Y… ¿estás trabajando?- preguntó la chica, intentando no parecer muy entrometida- bueno, si se puede saber, es que nunca te he visto salir de aquí…vaya, ni siquiera te he visto bajar de tu habitación hasta ahora…

- Es que trabajo en casa- contestó Harry tranquilamente- escribo y mando mis escritos a periódicos y revistas y me pagan por ello- eso era completamente cierto. Aunque a Harry no le interesaba el dinero Sirius se lo guardaba en su cuenta.

- Vaya eso es genial ¿como qué cosas escribes?- preguntó la chica con interés.

- Mmm, guiones teatrales, fábulas, cuentos, canciones, poemas, de todo un poco- desde chico había desarrollado una habilidad por la escritura, y en los últimos diez años Harry había tenido tiempo de sobra para escribir infinidad de historias.- ¿y en qué trabajas tú?

- Yo trabajo en una librería- respondió Hermione- me encanta ese lugar, me gusta leer y eso me la paso haciendo ahí.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, un rato después el maratón acabó y ya eran las dos de la madrugada.

- Uf, el tiempo vuela- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie- me muero de sueño, así que me iré a la cama. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

-¿Quieres que te deje la manta?

- No, gracias, yo también ya me voy.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Harry esperó a escuchar que Hermione entrara a su habitación para subir él a la suya.

Entró a su habitación y como cada noche se sentó en su escritorio, tomó su pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, como cada noche.

Hermione era linda, inteligente, risueña, amable y tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en su ¿vida? Era perfecta, tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez sería diferente, tal vez funcionaría.

Pero, como ya se lo había expresado a Sirius¿quién se fijaría en alguien como él? Su aspecto no era el mejor del mundo. Su rostro era demasiado pálido para gustarle a alguien, su cabello no se arreglaba de ninguna manera bueno, cuando estaba vivo tampoco se arreglaba, su ropa era vieja y cada vez que Hermione lo mirara la traería puesta.

¿Y cómo se conquistaba a una chica? Las chicas se conquistaban con detalles, pero el no podría invitarla a salir jamás, ni siquiera podría invitarla a comer dentro de la misma casa. Tendría que intentar conquistarla con lo poco que tenía a su alcance, lo cual era televisión y libros. Si a todos esos impedimentos le sumábamos su timidez, entonces Harry estaba en problemas.

Pero suponiendo, en caso de que llegara a conquistarla, en caso de que él llegara a enamorarse de ella y ella de él, Harry jamás podría decírselo, pues estaba condenado. Esa maldición no le permitía decirle a la persona amada esas simples palabras que podrían ser el fin de su tortura, no le permitía decirle un _te quiero_ o un _te amo_.

¿Por qué? Pues porque eso terminaría con su maldición. Harry tenía que encontrar el verdadero amor si quería salir de esa maldición, de esa mala imitación de vida. Pero para complicar más las cosas, Harry no podía decir un te amo y casi todas las chicas esperan a que los chicos se declaren primero. Pero si Harry jamás se declara podría perder al amor de su vida aunque estuviera frente a él. Lo único que necesitaba era que esa chica le dijera que lo amaba y que fuera un amor sincero. Eso era lo único y lo que no había podido conseguir en los últimos años.

Harry se quedó observando su papel en blanco. Hermione le dijo que se verían mañana, tal vez volverían a ver la televisión juntos. Soltó un suspiró esperanzado, se levantó y se recostó en su cama esperando que el sol no tardará mucho en hacer aparición. Como cada noche.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aqui el segundo cap, por favor disculpen los problemas con los signos...en fin, dejenme reviews please..._

_Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a araneli h y hr, viko, ross snape, percy, nahomi potter, deli H,Hr, Joanne Granger, LoonyPotter... muchas gracias._

_Solo quiero resolver una duda: Harry sí puede amar, lo que no puede hacer es decirle a la persona de la que se enamore que la ama._


	3. Chapter 3

_Y aquí esta el tercero, en lo personal esta historia me gusta mucho y se metio en mi cabeza una noche después de platicar con mi mejor amiga Itzel...Ah otra cosa para los que ya leyeron Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows les recomiendo que lean mi otra pequeña historia Mi razón para vivir, es como otro final del séptimo libro... Gracias a todos por dejar reviews, espero que les guste este cap..._

_Y les recomiendo a la mejor banda de rock-pop inglesa: McFly-si que son lindos esos chicos-_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 3 _"Pillado"_

A la mañana siguiente la chica se despertó muy animada y un poco tarde. Hacía un hermoso día así que se vistió y decidió ir a desayunar fuera. Mientras se cambiaba pensó que sería buena idea invitar a Harry a desayunar con ella. Así que subió por la escalera hasta la última habitación en el último piso y tocó la puerta.

- Hola- saludó cuando uno de los ojos del muchacho asomó por el pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta. Al ver quien era, cerró la puerta, le quito los seguros y la abrió completamente.

- Hola- saludó el chico.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo a desayunar- preguntó nerviosamente la chica.

- Oh, yo… lo siento pero ya desayuné y…

- Entiendo, es que hoy me levante algo tarde. Debí suponer que ya habías desayunado- la chica lo miró con timidez- ¿no te gustaría salir a pasear al rato?

"_Eso es una segunda invitación y tendré que rechazarla. ¡Maldita sea! _"_-_ Perdona, es que tengo todo el día ocupado, así que no podré salir.- la chica le sonrió desilusionada- Pero gracias, de verdad lo siento.

- Descuida. Invitaré a una amiga. Nos vemos. Ya será en otra ocasión.- La chica se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- Si, en otra ocasión- dijo el muchacho tristemente.

Hermione bajó las escaleras un poco desanimada.

"_Porque te pones así, solo es un chico. Bueno no solo es un chico, él parece especial. Dijo que lo sentía, y parecía que de verdad lo sentía, tal vez luego podamos salir._"

Ya un poco más animada, tomó su bolso y salió a desayunar, sin saber que Harry la miraba cruzar la calle por la ventana de su habitación.

Hermione decidió no buscar a Harry ese día, el chico le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer así que no quiso molestarlo. Y al día siguiente su amiga Luna la invitó a su casa así que tampoco lo vio en todo el día. Y la semana siguiente tampoco lo vio porque tuvo exámenes y no tenia tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

- Sirius¿Hermione sigue aquí?- preguntó Harry a su padrino un día que subió a visitarlo.

- Si, claro¿por qué?

- Es que ya tiene muchos días que no la veo.

- Mmm, bueno el otro día pude platicar un poco con ella y me contó que estaba en exámenes. Se veía un poco estresada. No debe tener mucho tiempo libre y por eso no la has visto- su padrino lo miró fijamente- ¿Por qué te preocupa eso?

- No me preocupa- replicó Harry- es que el otro día me invitó a salir y pensé que como no la he visto tal vez estaba molesta conmigo.

- Entonces sí te preocupa-sonrió Sirius- ¿Te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- Pues de que ella ya lleva más de tres semanas aquí. Nadie había durado tanto. Las demás se fueron antes de terminar la segunda semana.

- Es cierto. Pero aquí encerrado no voy a lograr nada.

- Exacto. Tienes que salir de aquí, no esperes a que ella te invite.- Sirius se levantó de la cama de su ahijado y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Ella te gusta ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró y respondió con una sonrisa- Sí, ella me gusta.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

Por fin habían acabado las dos semanas de exámenes y Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro.

¡Qué mejor manera de relajarse que leyendo Hermione ya llevaba un buen rato pasando la páginas cuando se percató de que había unos hermosos ojos verdes mirándola desde un pequeño hueco que había entre el techo y las escaleras.

Dirigió la mirada al libro y siguió pasando las páginas, intentando aparentar que aún no lo había visto.

Esperó un buen rato, quería saber cuanto tiempo permanecería ahí, ahora que sabía que estaba ahí, sería fácil ver cuando se retirara.

Pero nada, Harry no se iba, seguía ahí estático observándola. Hermione decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no bajas?-preguntó la chica sobresaltando a Harry, quien al verse descubierto quiso volver a subir a su habitación.- Hey, no, espera. Por favor baja un momento.

Harry descendió lentamente las escaleras con la mirada en el suelo.

- Lo siento- susurró avergonzado.

- No tenías que quedarte ahí ¿por qué no bajaste?- la chica sonreía. Le daba curiosidad saber por qué Harry la había estado mirando desde las escaleras.

- Umm, yo, yo solo…- balbuceó el chico.

- Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo.

Harry levantó la mirada y observó el sofá. No quería irse, quería sentarse con ella, pero se sentía muy avergonzado porque lo había pillado observándola. Ah, debió suponer que era mala idea.

- No, yo, será mejor que suba- dijo dando media vuelta, queriendo salir de ahí cuanto antes.- Es tarde y debo… dormir.

-Pues no parecía que fueras a subir pronto a tu habitación- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- de hecho parecía que ibas a quedarte un rato más mirándome. Anda ven.

Harry dio media vuelta y sin mirarla se sentó en el sillón.

- De verdad lo siento- murmuró.

- Olvídalo ¿si?- la chica continuó leyendo.

Hermione siguió leyendo sin prestarle, aparentemente, la menor atención a Harry. El pobre muchacho estaba muy nervioso.

"_Deberías decirle algo, intentar iniciar una conversación. Pero como voy a hablarle si me acaba de atrapar mirándola embobado por las escaleras. Pero no parecía molesta…_"

Cuando Harry abrió la boca para decirle algo, Hermione habló antes que él.

- ¿De verdad hay un calamar gigante en el lago de Hogwarts? – preguntó la chica con interés.

Harry suspiró aliviado, no había tenido que iniciar él.

- Sí, hay uno.- respondió- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Bueno, es que he estado leyendo Historia de Hogwarts- dijo señalando su libro- y nunca he visto uno. Debe ser sorprendente, como el que menciona Julio Verne en _Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino_.

- Sí, es bastante sorprendente y es muy amigable- sonrió Harry.

- Es curioso que Julio Verne lo haya mencionado yo creía que él era muggle, es que yo leí el libro cuando era niña y todavía no sabía nada de la magia. Pero ahora que lo pienso debió ser un mago, pero no lo mencionan en ningún libro, tal vez era un squib- dijo pensativamente la castaña haciendo sonreír a Harry.

- ¿Eres hija de muggles?- preguntó con interés.

- Sí, lo soy- Hermione lo miró muy seria- No serás un antimuggles ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no. Mi madre era hija de muggles también.- La chica le sonrió.

- ¿Era?- preguntó repentinamente volviendo a ponerse seria.

- Si, ella y papá fallecieron cuando era pequeño.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo la chica tomando su mano. Notando que estaba muy fría.- Debió ser duro.

- Yo tenía un año así que no los recuerdo.- Respondió el chico mirando como Hermione acariciaba suavemente su mano y deseando poder sentirla.

- ¿Sirius te crió?- preguntó la castaña sin quitar su mano de la de Harry.

- Sí, el me crió. Al principio no querían que el tuviera mi custodia, en el Ministerio de Magia insistían en acomodarme con otra familia. Pero al final tuvieron que aceptar pues él es mi padrino.

- ¿Por qué no querían?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió- Decían que era muy inmaduro y que si no podía cuidarse bien a si mismo no podría cuidar a un bebé. Pero creo que lo hizo muy bien.

La chica sonrió. Luego se levantó, dejó el libro en un mueble y sentándose junto a Harry prendió la televisión. No había mucho que ver, así que le dejó en un reality show muy aburrido.

Ya era muy tarde de nuevo, pasaba de media noche. Harry no le estaba prestando demasiada atención al programa lo único que hacía era pensar en algo que pudiera decirle a Hermione, en eso volteó a ver a la chica y se encontró con que estaba profundamente dormida recargada en su hombro izquierdo.

Se preguntó si debía despertarla, seguramente al amanecer tendría que ir a trabajar o a la escuela. Pero no quería hacerlo, lucía muy hermosa dormida con su cabello ondulado enmarcando su rostro y sus labios formando una ligera sonrisa.

Al final decidió que lo mejor era despertarla, no creía que estuviera muy cómoda recargada en su frío hombro, así que llamándola suavemente la despertó.

- Hermione, despierta- la chica se movió somnolienta- Debes subir a tu habitación, ya es muy tarde.

La chica reprimió un bostezo- ¿Qué tan tarde?

- Ya pasa de media noche- contestó el chico acercando su mano a una de las mejillas de Hermione y acariciándola.

La chica se estremeció- Estás muy frío- dijo con preocupación.

Harry retiró su mano rápidamente un poco triste. Hermione lo miró fijamente y tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos.

- ¿Siempre estás tan frío?- preguntó con preocupación.

- Eh, si.- Contestó agachando la mirada.

- ¿Y ya has visto a un doctor? También luces un poco enfermo.

- Sí, ya lo hice y no se quita- mintió Harry separándose de ella.

Hermione siguió observándolo con preocupación mientras Harry miraba el suelo. Tal vez no debía meterse en eso.

- Gracias por despertarme, a las ocho tengo que pasar a la escuela a dejar un trabajo. Será mejor que suba a dormir- se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla- Buenas noches.

Harry se quedó impresionado, no lo había sentido, pero el simple hecho de que lo hubiera besado lo ponía muy feliz.

- Bue...Buenas noches- alcanzó a decirle viendo como subía las escaleras.

Un beso en la mejilla, él no recordaba la última vez que alguien había besado su mejilla. Sonrió, las cosas iban por buen camino.

* * *

_De nuevo siento los problemas con los signos de exclamación,paréntesis o cualquier clase de signo...mi teclado se puso en huelga y no trabajará bien hasta nuevo aviso...jaja en fin...gracias por leer y muchas gracias por sus reviews a: carolagd, nahomi potter, emmadrake, percy, nania loka, ross snape, Moni H-Hr forever, araneli h y hr, yoyispotter23, katurra, viko y Orube...Gracias por seguir leyendo y continúen dejando reviews please...los quiero bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ya regresé, me tarde un poco...lo siento... aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 y espero que les guste...por favor dejen reviews..._

_Les recomiendo la canción All about you de McFly, por si quieren ponerse romanticos jajaja, gracias por leer bye._

_Ah por cierto, estos personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling a quien estoy eternamente agradecida por haberlos puesto en este mundo._

* * *

Capítulo 4 _"__Enamorándome__"_

Era increíble ¡Ya habían pasado dos meses! El tiempo había volado y ahora se acercaban sus vacaciones escolares de invierno. Seguiría trabajando en la librería pero contaría con mucho más tiempo libre sin tener que asistir a clases.

En ese momento la castaña se encontraba en un café en el centro de Londres charlando con su amiga Luna.

Luna Lovegood era una chica muy amable, risueña y con ideas un poco locas. Era una chica linda con su cabello rubio y sus grandes ojos azules que siempre tenían un aire soñador.

-Hermione, tengo que decirte algo- dijo la rubia con la mirada clavada en su café.

- Déjame adivinar… ¡Ron y tú ya son novios!- dijo la castaña sonriendo al ver como la rubia levantaba la mirada y asentía con una sonrisa radiante.- ¡Eso es estupendo!- exclamó la castaña poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo.

- ¡Sí! Me lo pidió hace dos días cuando fuimos al parque, pero yo me quedé paralizada y no pude responderle nada, así que el pobre salió corriendo de ahí muy avergonzado creyendo que yo no quería.- Le contó con una gran sonrisa- Pero ayer fui a buscarlo a su departamento y le dije que sí. Bueno, de hecho tuve que decírselo a la puerta porque Ron estaba muy asustado y no quería abrirme, hasta que me escuchó declarármele a la puerta me abrió. ¿No es romántico?- Terminó Luna con un gran suspiró.

- Claro, muy romántico- contestó la castaña no muy convencida y pensando en que no le gustaría declarársele a una puerta.- Lo bueno es que por fin se armó de valor y te lo pidió. Ya se estaba tardando.

- Si- suspiró la chica- Pero hablando de retardos, eres tú la que ya se tardó, desde que te cambiaste de departamento no has vuelto a salir con ningún chico. Veamos, primero fue Michael…- dijo la rubia comenzando a contar con sus dedos.

- ¡Arg, qué cretino!- gruñó la castaña.

- Luego fue McLaggen…- continúo Luna ignorando el comentario de Hermione.

- ¡Era insoportable! Solo salimos dos veces y en la primera cita crítico el café que le ofrecí cuando fue a mi departamento.

- A él le siguieron Charlie, Marcus, Tom,- continúo llenando los dedos de una mano y pasando a la otra- George y mi favorito…Viktor. Y con ninguno te quedaste.- le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

- Ay, Luna, esas relaciones no pasaban de la tercera cita – se defendió la castaña.

- Viktor si pasó- canturreó la rubia- él duró cuatro.

- Ah, solo una más… ¡Viktor solo hablaba de quidditch!

- A la mayoría de los chicos les gusta el quidditch, eso es algo que no les puedes quitar.

- Sí y no me molesta, es un buen deporte… pero es muy molesto salir con una persona que desayuna, come y cena quidditch- replicó con desesperación la chica.

- Tal vez, pero debe haber alguien para ti y creo que ya no has buscado a nadie- Luna la miró interrogativamente- ¿Por qué, Hermione?

- Yo… ah, es que…- titubeó la chica.

- Yo creo que la respuesta tiene nombre, y ese nombre es Harry- afirmó Luna muy segura de sí misma.

La castaña permaneció en silencio jugando con la taza de su capuchino.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre tú y él?

- No se a que te refieres…

- Oh, vamos, sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

- Mira, Harry es un chico agradable, es lindo, atento…- dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga.

- Hermione, yo se muy bien cuando te gusta un chico y con solo mirarte cuando hablas de él puedo asegurar que te gusta más que ningún otro muchacho que se haya cruzado en tu camino alguna vez. Tal vez hasta te estés enamorando de él. - Luna la miraba con cariño.

- Tal vez sí me guste un poco más que los otros- aceptó la chica con un leve sonrojo.

- Bien, eso es un avance, el primer paso es la aceptación.-contestó risueña su amiga- Ya me lo has mencionado varias veces pero no me lo has descrito¿cómo es¿es guapo?

Hermione rió divertida- Bueno, creo que es un chico atractivo, sí es guapo solo que…

- Sólo que ¿qué?- preguntó con preocupación.

- Siempre luce enfermo- al ver la mirada interrogativa de su amiga añadió- muy pálido, tremendamente pálido, nunca había visto una persona así y siempre esta frío.

- Debe tener alguna extraña enfermedad ¿le has preguntado?

- Sí pero no me ha contestado nada claro, solo me dice que no se quita. Me parece que guarda muchos secretos.

- Bueno, tal vez necesita más confianza.- comentó con optimismo la rubia- Pero su aspecto no parece molestarte mucho y eso es lo bueno. ¿Cómo son sus ojos?

- Son verdes, de un verde muy bonito- contestó con un suspiro- y su cabello es negro y siempre está muy revuelto...Es tan lindo.

Luna sonrió la ponía muy feliz ver a la castaña enamorada- ¿crees que se interesa en ti de esa forma?

- No lo sé…aunque- Hermione volvió a sonrojarse- hace varias semanas lo descubrí observándome mientras leía.

- ¿Observándote¿Y se dio cuenta de que lo descubriste?

- Sí, es que se lo hice saber,- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa- debiste ver su cara, estaba tan avergonzado.

Ambas rieron, era divertido ver a un hombre en apuros.

- Me gustaría acercarme más a él, nada más puedo verlo cuando yo voy a buscarlo. Es muy raro que salga de su habitación.

- Umm, debe ser un chico tímido.

- Sí, es muy tímido.

- Pues entonces tú debes tomar la iniciativa.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso- replicó con nerviosismo la castaña.

- Claro que puedes, ya no estamos en la Edad Media, no somos unas indefensas damiselas que sólo deben esperar a que aparezca su noble caballero de reluciente armadura para casarse con él, aunque eso haría mucho más fáciles las cosas.- La rubia le sonrió dándole ánimos- Me parece que sí se interesa en ti, tal vez solo necesite un empujón.

- Tal vez…

- No pierdes nada intentándolo… sólo invítalo a salir, o a comer, o que se yo...pero haz algo.

- Sí, lo intentaré, tienes razón no puedo quedarme sentada esperando a que el llegue solito.-Hermione se puso de pie- Bueno, ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que ir a la librería. Gracias Luna y felicidades por lo de Ron.

- No hay de qué- contestó despidiéndose de ella, para luego observarla salir por la puerta del establecimiento.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

Unos días después, animada por las palabras de Luna, Hermione subió hasta la habitación de Harry y tocó la puerta.

Esta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver al joven que últimamente habitaba en sus pensamientos. El chico le sonrió dulcemente al verla frente a él.

- Hola- murmuró el muchacho.

- Hola, Harry- saludó nerviosa la chica- eh…verás, más tarde saldré a pasear porque es mi día libre y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a ver una película- Harry se puso serio repentinamente- eh, ya sabes en el cine. ¿Te gustaría?

- Yo, eh, hoy no me encuentro muy bien como para salir- mintió el muchacho- lo siento.

- Oh, de acuerdo- Hermione le sonrió tímidamente- entonces supongo que lo dejaremos para después.

- Sí, claro.

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- Ah, yo, ah, tengo algo de gripa- contestó de manera no muy convincente el muchacho- no creo que salir me haga bien.

- Oh, entonces, que te recuperes pronto. Nos vemos luego- se despidió fríamente la castaña.

Cuando la chica se perdió en las escaleras, Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su padrino, que había escuchado la corta conversación en silencio.

- No me creyó Sirius- suspiró el joven con tristeza- creo que esta algo molesta.

- Bueno, es que tampoco eres muy bueno para mentir- sonrió su padrino, ganándose una dura mirada de parte de su ahijado- vamos, luego te invitará a que vean películas aquí adentro.

Esa fue la primera de muchas otras invitaciones que la castaña le haría, que para desgracia de Harry el ochenta por ciento de ellas eran fuera de esa casa, del veinte por ciento restante que eran dentro de casa la mitad eran para comer (lo cual Harry no podía hacer) y la otra mitad eran para ver televisión.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

Una noche, horas después de haber sido invitado a desayunar por Hermione y después de haberla rechazado por enésima vez con la absurda excusa de "me duelen las muelas" (la chica lo había invitado tantas veces que las excusas se le estaban agotando), Harry decidió que era hora de acercarse un poco más a la castaña.

Salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, paró en el segundo rellanó y tocó la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver a una sorprendida Hermione.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó la castaña al ver las hermosas flores que Harry traía consigo en una mano.

- Hermione yo…son para ti- susurró tímidamente el chico tendiéndole el ramo.

La chica las tomó todavía sorprendida – Gracias, son muy bonitas. ¿Quieres pasar?- el muchacho asintió y entró a la habitación.- Siéntate,- señaló la castaña un sofá nuevo que ella acababa de comprar- mientras yo pongo las flores en agua.

Hermione regresó después de colocar las flores en un bonito florero y se sentó a lado de Harry con una tímida sonrisa.

Hermione notó que el muchacho jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

- Hermione, quiero disculparme. Noté que esta mañana te molestaste porque una vez más no acepté desayunar contigo y lo siento.- Harry miraba el suelo- Yo…eh, no he salido contigo y no he aceptado casi ninguna de tus invitaciones…

- Me gustaría saber cuál es la razón- susurró la chica tomando las manos de Harry- ¿Hay una razón?

Harry se puso mas nervioso- Sí, la hay, pero me temo que no puedo decírtela- Harry la miró a los ojos.

Hermione soltó sus manos- No soy tan importante como para merecer una.

- No, no es eso- dijo preocupado- es que de verdad no puedo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y Harry pudo ver como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la muchacha. Harry no sabía como reaccionar ante eso.

- Mejor dime que no quieres compromisos,- dijo la joven- así por lo menos no me haría ilusiones.

- ¿ilusiones?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Olvídalo, Harry. Mejor vete, quiero estar sola- dio poniéndose de pie y haciendo que Harry también se levantará para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta.

- Hermione, yo…

- Olvídalo- repitió la castaña intentando reprimir las lágrimas y cerrando la puerta frente a Harry.

Harry se quedo parado frente a la puerta con la mirada perdida, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo. ¡Maldita sea! No podía decirle que la razón por la que rechazaba sus invitaciones era porque no podía salir de esa maldita casa ni comer con ella ni nada.

Deprimido se sentó en el suelo a lado de la puerta. Esperaría ahí hasta que Hermione saliera.

No podía decírselo, pero quizá podría demostrárselo, quizá podía demostrarle que no era una simple chica para él.

Un par de horas después, Hermione ya más tranquila, pero muy triste, decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Harry sentado en el piso.

El muchacho se puso muy rápido de pie y antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo la besó, o por lo menos lo intentó ya que sin poder sentir nada era difícil poder besarla.

La muchacha sintió los fríos labios de Harry sobre los suyos moviéndose tímidamente. Tardó un momento en comprender que Harry la estaba besando y cuando el muchacho comenzaba a separarse de ella, la castaña le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y continúo besándolo.

Se separó de él por falta de aire y lo miró tímidamente.

- Yo…solo quiero que sepas que de verdad, de verdad hay una razón que no puedo decirte y créeme que daría cualquier cosa por poder hacerlo porque tú…yo…

La chica le sonrió dulcemente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depósito un pequeño beso sobre sus labios- Me gustas mucho, Harry.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó. Y una nueva pregunta se metió en su cabeza ¿Se estaba enamorando de Hermione Granger?

* * *

_Se estará enamorando? Y si se enamora, cómo rayos se lo va a hacer saber? jaja_

_Gracias por sus reviews a: Moni H-Hr forever, viko, emmadrake, araneli h y hr, yoyispotter23, nahomi potter, carolagd, katurra y skarxa potter gracias por todos sus reviews y por seguir capítulo a capítulo..._

_Y mi respuesta a la duda de viko: Harry no es un fantasma, es como si hubiera muerto pero su alma se hubiera quedado en su cuerpo y él esta maldito junto con la casa, también por eso la casa es muy fría. el pobre es un alma prisionera en su propio cuerpo y casa._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, aquí les traigo el quinto cap, recién salido de mí cabeza a Word jajaja, esta un poquitín más corto, pero me gustó bastante, bueno gracias por los últimos 10 reviews que recibí por el cap anterior - si lees este fic, ayudame a tener más porfa jaja- y les vengo con la noticia de que el fic esta llegando a su fin, no se si el siguiente vaya a ser el final, o tal ves suba el que sigue y otro, porque todavia no los escribo, apenas comence con el siguiente. En fin nos vemos en los Reviews._

_Y les recomiendo la canción de McFly: Transylvania. Y la de The Beatles: Thak You Girl._

_Nos vemos en los reviews._

* * *

Capítulo 5 _"Besos, abrazos y algo más"_

Después del lindo beso de la noche anterior, el cual había dejado un poco mareada a la castaña, Harry y Hermione decidieron que era mejor regresar a sus habitaciones, descansar, y verse al día siguiente.

En la mañana, en cuanto despertó, Hermione tomó el teléfono y llamó a Luna, acordando verse en el departamento de la rubia.

- Hola- saludó la chica cuando abrió la puerta a una emocionada castaña.

- ¡Nos besamos!- Exclamó la Hermione abrazando a su amiga.

- ¿Quién y quién?- preguntó una voz masculina desde adentro.

- Ron, no seas entrometido, estas son cosas de chicas,- le reprendió la rubia, haciendo pasar a la castaña- ¿Harry y tú?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es Harry?- preguntó confundido el novio de la chica, el cual era pecoso y pelirrojo hasta las pestañas.

- ¡Sí!- respondió Hermione ignorando la pregunta del pelirrojo y sentándose en el sofá.

- Pero ayer me llamaste porque estabas molesta con él por haber rechazado tu invitación de nuevo.

- Eso fue en la tarde. – Respondió la chica- al anochecer fue a mi habitación con un lindo ramo de flores a disculparse, luego me volví a enojar con él y después nos besamos.

- Si, bueno, eso es extraño. Traeré café, esto tienes que contármelo con detalles.- Sonrió emocionada Luna, yendo a la cocina- Y a ti Ronald se te hará tarde, así que ya vete.

- Ah, pero yo también quiero saber los detalles- replicó el chico poniéndose de pie- Luego me los tendrás que contar, Lunita.- El pelirrojo entró a la cocina, se despidió de su novia con un beso y tomó su chaqueta- Adiós, Hermione, Luna quiere que vaya a trabajar.- Y sin más salió del departamento.

- ¿Qué hacía Ron aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó Hermione con interés cuando su amiga regresó con dos tazas de café y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

- Al rato te cuento, primero quiero saber lo de tu beso con Harry.

- De acuerdo- suspiró la chica y comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Pero ¿por qué no podrá decirte la razón de sus rechazos?- preguntó Luna cuando Hermione hubo terminado de hablar.

- No lo sé, pero creo que debería confiar en él.

- Tal vez tenga que ver con lo enfermo que luce- opinó la chica.

- Sí, tal vez, pero esperaré hasta que el quiera decírmelo.

- Bueno, entonces tú le dijiste que te gustaba ¿y él que hizo?

- Me abrazó…

- ¿Solo eso¿No dijo "tú también me gustas" o "te quiero"?

- Bueno… no, no lo hizo- contestó la castaña poniéndose repentinamente triste, había estado tan emocionada con lo del beso que no se había percatado de ese gran detalle- solo sonrió y me abrazó.

Luna, al ver lo triste que se había puesto su amiga, agregó- Pero tal vez también estaba muy emocionado y no se le ocurrió, de seguro te dirá algo luego- abrazó a la castaña con cariño- No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, llevas mucho tiempo esperando a un chico y de verdad te lo mereces.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida- Bueno, ahora tú cuéntame que hacía Ron aquí a estás horas.

La rubia se sonrojo- Bueno, tal vez sea un poco precipitado pero… estamos planeando vivir juntos.

- Vaya…- Hermione no sabía que decir- eso es un gran paso¿crees que aguantes ver a Ron día y noche, adaptarte a sus costumbres, hacer un equipo, mantener una casa limpia, administrarse bien, y lo más importante, crees que Ron se adapte a tu forma de ser?

- Bueno…ya hablé de eso con él, ya le dije que con la carrera que estoy estudiando tendrá que acostumbrarse a ver bichos raros de vez en cuando en la casa, también le dije que necesitaría un lugar donde tener todo mi material de estudio: mis fotografías, mis dibujos, mis criaturas… y él dijo que esta bien.- Sonrió la rubia, Luna estaba estudiando Cuidado de criaturas mágicas- Pero como yo no estoy muy convencida de eso, decidimos que vamos a adaptarnos el uno al otro poco a poco, un día el duerme aquí y otro día yo duermo en su departamento, y nos mudaremos cuando me sienta preparada.

- Esa es una mejor idea- sonrió la chica.

Hermione se quedó toda la mañana charlando con Luna, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a hacer su turno en la librería.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

Harry había pasado toda la noche en su habitación caminando en círculos, pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

A medio día llegó Sirius a su habitación con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te fue¿Le gustaron las flores?- Preguntó sentándose en la cama del chico, Sirius las había comprado.

Harry lo miró con nerviosismo- Nos besamos- susurró.

- ¿Qué?- Sonrió su padrino emocionado.- Espera¿cómo lo hiciste si no puedes sentir?

- No entremos en detalles- replicó Harry con una mueca.

- De acuerdo, pero qué más pasó, cuéntame¿solo se besaron y saliste corriendo, o qué?

- No- respondió el joven sentándose a su lado- Yo la besé y me disculpé por haber rechazado sus invitaciones… y ella me dijo que le gusto mucho.

Sirius comenzó a reír- ¡Eso es estupendo¡Es realmente estupendo! Eso significa que ella es la chica que podría acabar con tu maldición.

Harry volteó a ver a su padrino y notó que tenía los ojos empañados por lágrimas de felicidad. Harry le sonrió- Creo que ella comienza a gustarme más de lo que pensé, creo que comienzo a quererla- susurró el chico.

- Solo es cuestión de esperar y claro, cultivar esa relación, sino, no se dará nada de nada.- Abrazó a su ahijado el cual miraba el suelo pensativo.- Pero no me has dicho que le dijiste cuando ella te dijo que le gustas.

- Yo…no le dije nada- susurró avergonzado.

- ¿Cómo que no le dijiste nada?- lo reprendió.

- Es que me paralicé, no supe que decir, solo la abracé…

- Pues, no estaría de más que se lo dijeras o ella pensará que…

- Que solo estoy jugando.- Terminó el chico- Si, lo haré, creo que hoy la veré- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Así se habla.

Sirius tenía razón, tenía que decírselo, no podía decirle que la amaba (en caso de que estuviera enamorado de ella) pero si podía decirle que le gustaba, amar y gustar no era la misma cosa.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

Hermione regresó a casa después de su turno en la librería, había habido mucho trabajo en así que no había podido comer. Ahora lo único que deseaba era tomar un baño y después bajar a la cocina a comer algo.

La chica comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación y escuchó como la puerta de la última habitación se abría y cerraba. Cuando puso una mano sobre el picaporte de su puerta escuchó una tímida voz detrás de ella.

- Hola, Hermione- saludó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hola, Harry- contestó Hermione sin voltear a verlo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, ahora no sabía como actuar delante de él después de lo de la noche anterior.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó el chico tímidamente queriendo que la chica le prestara un poco más de atención.

- Bien, fue un día movido en la librería,- respondió volteando a verlo por fin sin entrar todavía a su habitación- y me muero de hambre ¿quieres comer conmigo?- preguntó con cierta esperanza.

- Ah…yo…

- Ya comiste- dijo cansinamente, el chico asintió- me lo imaginé…

La chica dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar en su habitación.

- Ah, pero...me preguntaba si te gustaría que pasáramos un rato juntos…en la noche…viendo televisión- la chica se quedó quieta pensando en la respuesta, estaba muy tentada a rechazar la invitación como el hacía con todas las suyas, pero al final decidió que tal vez valdría la pena y asintió.- Genial, entonces te veo al rato- dijo Harry y subió rápidamente a su habitación antes de que la castaña cambiara de opinión.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

Tres horas después Harry bajó hasta la habitación de Hermione y tocó la puerta suavemente. Esta se abrió dejando ver a Hermione la cual, desde el punto de vista de Harry, lucía más hermosa que otras veces.

- Ho…Hola- saludó el chico torpemente.

Hermione sonrió- ¿Te gustaría que viéramos televisión aquí?

- Sí, está bien- respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

- Entonces pasa.

Harry entró a la habitación y siguió a Hermione hasta el sofá.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio bastante rato viendo una comedia romántica llamada "_Como si fuera cierto_" donde, irónicamente, la chica era un fantasma que se estaba enamorando de un hombre que intentaba ayudarla a regresar a su cuerpo.

Cuando la película hubo terminado Harry se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de charlar un poco con ella.

- Hermione- la llamó tímidamente.

La chica volteó a verlo rápidamente, se notaba que había estado esperando largo rato a que la llamará.- ¿Si?

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba un poco más maquillada que otros días y que su cabello estaba más controlado, y eso lo hizo sonreír- Ah, anoche, cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba…ah, me puse algo nervioso y creo que no dije lo que debí haber dicho…de hecho no dije nada…

- No tienes que decir nada si no quieres- respondió la chica suavemente bajando la mirada.

- Pero sí quiero hacerlo- Harry se acercó y junto sus labios con los de la chica en un beso- Tú también me gustas- le dijo con una sonrisa una vez que hubo terminado el beso- y creo que hoy te ves especialmente hermosa.

Hermione se sonrojo bastante y besó los labios de Harry de nuevo.- Me alegra mucho que te guste, me maquillé para gustarte- susurró tímidamente mientras Harry la envolvía en un abrazo frío pero que para Hermione resultaba muy cálido.

- No tienes que maquillarte para gustarme.- dijo Harry enrollando un dedo en el cabello de la muchacha, deseando con toda su alma poder sentirlo, poder saber que aroma tiene- Me pareces hermosa de cualquier forma.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin separarse del abrazo, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, Hermione creyó que podría perderse en ese mar verde por toda la eternidad. Pero solo Harry sabía el significado de eso, la eternidad era un largo tiempo.

Comenzó otra película y ambos permanecieron en el sofá abrazados. Hermione recargó su cabeza en el frío pecho de Harry, y después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y que su pecho no subía y bajaba l compás de una respiración.

Algo consternada volvió a centrar su atención en la película y después de un rato se quedó dormida.

Harry volteó a verla, no había duda de que era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás. Sin ganas de despertarla, se levantó y la tomó en brazos y con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la cama de la chica y la acomodó ahí, la cubrió con las mantas y regresó a apagar el televisor, se acercó a la puerta y le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación.

- Me gustas mucho Hermione- susurró en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Bueno, solo quiero decir que en mi opinión amar es un sentimiento y gustar no lo es, y creo que son muy diferentes: no puedes casarte con una persona que solo te gusta jaja. Por eso decidí que Harry podía decirle a Hermione que le gustaba, para poder ver un avance en la relación, y pues ya saben como es Harry es medio lento en eso de las relaciones y no se le ocurrió decirle a Hermy que le gustaba desde el principio, en esos casos se necesita de un padre para orientarlo jaja...lo bueno es que nuestro Harry no tiene los sentimientos de una cucharilla de té._

_Y ahora los agradecimientos a: viko, quetzal29, Moni H-Hr forever, tatis, carolagd, nahomi potter, araneli h y hr, hpalita, katurra, sorius29... Muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_Ahora voy a contestar a la duda de sorius29: Disculpa por no poner el nombre completo es que mi teclado no escribe el arroba jaja, y Harry no puede expresar nada que tenga que ver con amor, bueno, con amor real no. Y en el siguiente capítulo verás un ejemplo más claro de eso, jaja bye y gracias por tu review y por preguntar._

_Y para hpalita: no lo sé, espero que si viva, jaja._

_Y gracias a todos otra vez y por favor siles gustó dejen más, y sino, acepto críticas constructivas._

_Presionen GO._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, Hola...aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo y me parece que es un poco más largo que los anteriores- pero muy poquito jaja- decidí que este no es el último, probablemente el final venga en el siguiente capítulo, así que dejenme muchos reviews para subirlo más pronto - jaja no es cierto, tardaré igual- En fin, batallé para hacer este cap porque tuve que escribir algo de la historia antes de que maldicieran a Harry...no es la gran cosa, pero ojalá les gusté..._

_Y entre otras cosas hoy cinco de febrero, Aniversario de la promulgación de la Constitución Mexicana de 1917 y último día de Carnaval aquí en el bello puerto de Ensenada, me complace informar que ya aparté mi libro de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte...ahora solo tengo que esperar hasta el 21 de febrero jaja- aunque ya me lo leí en inglés-._

_En fin como me encanta McFly, voy a recomendarles otra canción: Little Joanna, esta se las recomiedo porque esta super linda- es como para ponerse a bailar entre nubes de algodón de azúcar- y porque Yoana es mi segundo nombre..solo que a mi mamá se le ocurrió ponermelo con Y, y no con J, como las mamás normales...ah pero asi es mi vida, mejor díganme Karen..._

_Y me despido porque creo que ya me excedí...nos vemos abajo y gracias por todos los reviews. Los quiero._

* * *

Capítulo 6 _"Amor, lágrimas y…confesiones"_

Y así siguieron pasando los días, no había gran avance. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquella noche en que Harry le había dicho que le gustaba y Hermione seguía esperando por una declaración más profunda que jamás llegaría.

La chica ya se había preguntado varias veces por qué diablos seguía con él¿por qué aceptaba todas las condiciones que en silencio le ponía¿Por qué no simplemente lo encaraba y le decía que no quería continuar con él, que no quería estar con él solo para ver televisión en las noches y recibir sus besos¿Por qué no le decía que quería tener una relación normal, que quería salir a pasear con él, que quería escuchar de sus labios aunque sea una vez que la quería, que quería tener un noviazgo?

Pero todos esos pensamientos salían de su cabeza una vez que se topaba con esos hermosos ojos que en silencio le decían que la necesitaban.

Pero ya comenzaba a cansarse, y como su amiga Luna había notado, Hermione comenzaba a apagarse, casi siempre estaba triste y deprimida y la castaña sabía muy bien la razón: amaba a Harry Potter y le dolía mucho la situación en la que se encontraba atascada.

Y llegó la noche en que se dio cuenta de que esa relación no iba hacia ningún lado.

- Harry - susurró la castaña, después de haber sido recostada por el ojiverde en su cama, quien creía que la chica estaba dormida.

- Dime- contestó sorprendido el chico, regresando sobre sus pasos para arrodillarse a su lado.

- Quédate conmigo- al ver que Harry se iba a negar agregó- solo un ratito.

Harry no pudo negarse, no a la manera en que los ojos de Hermione se lo pedían. El chico se recostó a lado de Hermione y esta lo cubrió con la manta, sin saber que Harry pensaba que era totalmente inútil.

La castaña acarició su cabello y besó su frente- Cierra tus ojos- pidió.

Harry la miró interrogativamente pero accedió.

- ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?- susurró suavemente la castaña, pasando su mano por el indomable cabello de Harry sin pensar que el no podía sentir nada, el chico asintió- ¿te gusta que te bese?- Harry volvió a asentir, mientras la chica sonreía- ¿yo te gusto?- Harry asintió dibujando una sonrisa con sus labios y Hermione formuló la pregunta que Harry tanto se había temido- ¿Me amas Harry?

Y lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, intentó asentir con la cabeza pero una extraña fuerza no se lo permitía, intentó decírselo pero sintió que en cuanto abriera la boca la palabra que saldría sería "no", abrió los ojos e intentó expresarle desesperadamente todo el amor que había nacido en él desde hacía semanas pero al ver la mirada decepcionada de la castaña supo que no lo había logrado.

La chica soltó un suspiró lleno de dolor y Harry sabiendo que esa era su única esperanza se arriesgó- ¿tú me amas?

Hermione lo miró seriamente¿qué diablos ganaba con decírselo? Eso no cambiaría nada, o eso creía ella.- No Harry, no te amo, y ya puedes irte.

Harry no sabía que mas hacer, así que se levantó, salió y se dirigió a su habitación. Pensando que tal vez su última oportunidad se había ido a la basura.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

Aquella noche Hermioe no durmió, solo lloró y lloró intentando desahogar su frustración, y llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era alejarse. Y la oportunidad se le presentó solo una semana después.

- ¿Estás segura?- Le preguntó Luna a la castaña cuando ésta comenzó a contarle de sus planes a la rubia en el café donde solían reunirse- Es que tal vez sea algo precipitado, tú lo amas.

- Sí, Luna, pero no puedo esperarlo para siempre, además él no da muchas señales de que algo más pueda suceder en nuestra "relación"- respondió con amargura- Y esta es una buena oportunidad, las ventas han aumentado mucho y la señora Mars dijo que me triplicará el sueldo si me encargo de la otra librería.

- Esta al otro lado de la ciudad, Hermione- la rubia intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, no conocía a ése Harry, pero le tenía mucha fe y confiaba en que el chico sentía algo más por la castaña- te mudaste a esa casa porque te quedaba más cerca de la escuela…

- Y del trabajo- apuntó la castaña- y ya localicé un buen departamento cerca de la otra librería, llegar rápido a la escuela no es problema.

- Pero Hermione…

- Nada de peros, ya lo decidí Luna y hoy se lo comunicaré a Sirius.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

- De verdad que lo intenté, intenté decirle lo que sentía y no pude, fue como si una fuerza externa me lo impidiera- Harry estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo mientras Sirius lo escuchaba con atención sentado en la silla del escritorio del muchacho- Creo que ya la perdí Sirius.

- Espera, espera un segundo y retrocede, me estás diciendo que amas a Hermione- Sirius lo miró seriamente.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Harry incorporándose bruscamente- ¡La amo¡La amo, Sirius!

- ¿Y qué esperabas para decírmelo?- le reprendió su padrino con una gran sonrisa- ¡Llevo rato sentado aquí escuchándote y no se te había ocurrido decírmelo! Si serás…

- Bueno, no habías pasado por aquí en toda la semana…

- Tuve que salir a atender un negocio…además te deje en buenas manos, pero nomás me voy y mira lo que haces…

- ¿Crees que ella también me ama?

- Eso espero, si te preguntó si tu la amabas es por algo ¿no crees? Bueno,- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie- ya que tú, amigo mío, no puedes hacer más, yo me haré cargo del asunto y hablaré con ella, pero antes de decirle algo importante me aseguraré de que también te ama…- Y dirigiéndole una sonrisa salió de la habitación.

- Ah, yo también lo espero- suspiró el joven volviendo a recostarse en su cama.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

A eso de las cinco Hermione regresó a su casa y al primero que vio fue a Sirius sentado en el sofá de la sala.

- Buenas tardes, Hermione- saludó amablemente el hombre.

- Buenas tardes, Sirius, mmm…necesito hablar con usted…

- ¡Que casualidad, yo también necesito hablar contigo!- la castaña lo miró extrañada.

- Entonces en un momento bajo…voy a subir mis cosas.

- De acuerdo, estaré en la cocina.

Después de subir sus cosas a su habitación, Hermione bajó a la cocina y encontró a Sirius sentado en la larga y algo desgastada mesa que había ahí (imaginen la mesa que hay en Grimmauld Place).

- Toma asiento- la castaña tomó asiento frente a Sirius- ¿Quieres una taza de té?- ofreció amablemente.

- No, gracias.

- Oh, bien…entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

- Verá, me han ofrecido un buen trabajo al otro lado de la ciudad y he estado pensando y creo que lo más conveniente será que me mude- dijo la castaña seriamente sin despegar la vista de la mesa.

Sirius no se esperaba eso- Pero… ¿Qué hay de Harry?

Hermione levantó la vista y pudo ver el miedo y la angustia reflejados en el rostro de Sirius- Entre Harry y yo no hay nada- susurró con calma.

- ¡Claro que lo hay¡No puedes simplemente abandonarlo y olvidarte de él!- Sirius comenzó a alterarse, Hermione era la única esperanza que les quedaba, y de repente recobró la cordura y pensó con algo más de claridad- Esto es por él ¿verdad? Harry es la causa de que quieras mudarte.

- No, yo… es solo que…- Pero sus ojos la delataron al comenzar a empañarse por las lágrimas.

-Hermione, solo quiero que me digas una cosa ¿Lo amas¿Amas a Harry?- preguntó Sirius mirándola fijamente y sonriendo abiertamente confirmando sus sospechas al ver a la chica asentir en silencio mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ésta- Él también te ama.

Hermione lo miró incrédula- Pues verá, yo se lo pregunté y él no me lo dijo ¿Cree qué le voy a creer después de eso?

- Hermione, ya es hora de que sepas toda la verdad y, francamente, no se por donde empezar, es algo muy complicado…

- No tiene que decir nada, ya le dije que no le creo y si no le importa me retiraré a mí habitación- dijo la joven mientras hacía ademán de levantarse de la silla.

- No, no, solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte y te prometo que al final, si aún quieres irte, no pondré objeción- la castaña lo pensó un momento y asintió con la cabeza lentamente dándole a Sirius la oportunidad de comenzar- Hermione, lo que te voy a decir es muy serio y te voy a pedir que por favor trates de mantener la calma- la castaña volvió a asentir- Bien, … ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué Harry luce tan pálido¿O por qué siempre trae la misma ropa¿Por qué siempre está tan frío?- Hermione lo miró a los ojos y asintió- la respuesta es la misma por la que no sale contigo a ningún lado…es la misma por la que no te pudo decir que te ama. El está maldito…

- ¿A que se refiere con maldito?- preguntó la chica mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

- A que hace diez años Harry fue maldecido con la muerte…

- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó la chica- Intenta decirme que él esta…muerto.

- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que te estoy deciento- afirmó Sirius.

Hermione sintió que el aire le faltaba¡todo este tiempo había estado enamorada de una persona muerta!

- No, no es posible- lloró la chica- porque él está aquí, no es un fantasma, es completamente sólido… ¿Cómo es que?...No entiendo…debo estar loca…- dijo queriendo levantarse de la silla.

- ¡No! Espera todavía hay más- al ver como Hermione negaba con la cabeza intentando no escucharlo, añadió- Todo tiene sentido, déjame explicarte.

Hermione apoyó un codo en la mesa y recargó su rostro en su mano, llorando en silencio.

- Bien, te contaré toda la historia desde el principió.- Sirius comenzó rogando porque Hermione lo escuchara hasta el final- Hace más de diez años, cuando Harry era pequeño, una familia se mudó a está calle a sólo unas casas de aquí, era una familia grande, la pareja que vivía ahí tenía seis hijos y una hija, Ginny; la niña sólo era un año menor que Harry, aún recuerdo la cara de Ginny al verlo por primera vez cuando la familia vino de visita aquí para presentarse, era obvio que le había gustado pero ¡Sólo eran unos niños! Y Harry no mostró interés alguno. Pero los años fueron pasando y me di cuenta de que Ginny seguía interesada en Harry, pasaba frente a la casa todos los días a la hora exacta en la que Harry salía, lo buscaba mucho, y yo llegué a pensar que la niña estaba enamorada de mi ahijado.

Hermione había dejado de llorar y ahora permanecía en silencio escuchando a Sirius, con la vista puesta en un punto fijo de la mesa.

- A Harry le tocó estar con ella en Hogwarts y ahí pudo conocerla más- prosiguió Sirius- y se dio cuenta de que no tenían nada en común, pero a mí me daba un poco de lástima ver a la chica tan interesada en él, así que cuando Harry tenía unos diecisiete años me animé y le propuse que intentara salir un tiempo con la chica, que tal vez llegaría a gustarle o Ginny descubriría que Harry no le gustaba tanto,- Sirius soltó un triste suspiro- grave error, ellos mantuvieron una corta relación de unos tres meses hasta que Harry se cansó y terminó con ella, pero tres meses fueron suficientes para convertir el supuesto amor que Ginny sentía por él en obsesión. Poco después de que Ginny se graduara de Hogwarts su familia volvió a mudarse y ya no volvimos a saber de ella. Pero un par de años después, una noche en la que yo estaba de viaje, Ginny regresó, entró a la casa en la que solo se encontraba Harry y subió hasta su habitación- la voz de Sirius se quebró un poco y sus ojos se empañaron- y lo maldijo, lo maldijo junto con la casa con un hechizo muy antiguo, al parecer Ginny se había propuesto olvidarlo pero si no estaba con ella quería que Harry sufriera y se quedara solo para siempre- Por el rostro de Sirius comenzaron a correr gruesas lágrimas- Se suponía que yo regresaría de Francia en dos días, pero terminé mis asuntos antes de tiempo y regresé esa misma noche, imagina mi dolor al llegar y encontrar a mi muchacho muerto y no puedo describir la impresión que sentí al verlo despertar de nuevo y escucharlo decir que no sentía vida. Harry no puede sentir nada, no respira, no duerme, no puede oler ni degustar nada y no puede salir de esta casa.

- Es por eso que no aceptaba ninguna de mis invitaciones fuera…-susurró para sí misma la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido- Pero si es un hechizo, debe haber una manera de revertirlo ¿no?

- Sí, la hay, y tú eres la clave de todo esto.- Sirius tomó aire y prosiguió- Desde aquella noche hace diez años yo no paré, busqué la solución en todos los libros que pude, visité a otros magos con la esperanza de que ellos supieran qué hacer, me trasladé a otros países…pero no encontré nada que pudiera ayudar a Harry a salir de ese sufrimiento. Hasta que un día se me ocurrió que tal vez Molly, la madre de Ginny, me podría ayudar; Molly siempre había querido mucho a Harry, pero como ya te dije ellos se habían mudado hacía ya mucho tiempo y yo no sabía donde se encontraba, así que la busqué por todos lados hasta que la encontré, para ese entonces Harry ya llevaba tres años aquí encerrado. La pobre mujer vivía cerca de las montañas, había perdido a su esposo y todos sus hijos la habían abandonado, le conté lo que Ginny le había hecho a mí ahijado y no hubo necesidad de más, sacó un pesado libro que había pasado de generación en generación por las manos de todas las brujas de la familia y me mostró la solución, escrita ahí en una de sus mugrientas páginas: la maldición de Harry sólo se rompería si una chica le declaraba amor verdadero y él sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero el hechizo tiene condiciones, y una de ellas es que Harry no puede decirte que te ama mientras este hechizado…por eso tú eres su única esperanza, tú lo amas y él te ama y es lo único que necesita para volver a vivir, solo debes decírselo.

Hermione guardó silencio durante un momento y sintió el impulso de salir corriendo para declarársele a Harry cuanto antes, pero lo pensó mejor ¿y si era una trampa?

- ¿Cómo sé que no me está mintiendo¿Cómo sé que ese supuesto hechizo se rompe con el amor de ambos y no solo con mi amor?- cuestionó la castaña con desconfianza- Tal vez se rompa si encuentra a alguien que lo ame, sin importar que él no me ame a mí.

- Y si fuera así ¿lo dejarías maldito para toda la eternidad?- preguntó Sirius seriamente, viendo como la castaña negaba con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- De cualquier forma, sabía que dudarías- dijo mientras metía la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacaba una arrugada hoja de papel y se la tendía a la joven para que la tomara.

Al tomarla, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había sido arrancada de un libro y la leyó. Decía todo lo que Sirius acababa de decirle y esta vez decidió confiar.

- Entonces¿lo único que tengo que hacer es decirle que lo amo?- preguntó con voz temblorosa viendo como Sirius asentía- ¿y el estará bien¿Esta seguro de que va a regresar¿Y si la madre de esa chica le tendió una trampa y en vez de regresar él muere?

- No creas que no lo hemos pensado, si ese es el caso, Harry prefiere morir que seguir en estas condiciones- dijo Sirius gravemente- pero no creo, Molly murió hace años, murió de tristeza, estaba muy avergonzada de sus hijos y no creo que quisiera ayudar a Ginny a hacer miserable a Harry…

Hermione asintió- Bien, supongo que la única manera de averiguarlo es confesándole mis sentimientos- la chica se secó las lágrimas y sonrió- Creo que no hay que hacerlo esperar más.

Sirius sonrió contento- Estaré aquí por si me necesitan- dijo viendo como la chica se ponía de pie y salía de la cocina con destino a la habitación de Harry.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Ah por fin lo terminé en este si me cansé, espero que haya quedado claro, y si no entonces preguntenme lo que quieran en los reviews...ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap y como ya les dije, creo que será el último._

_En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews a: TATIS, yoyispotter23, Moni H- Hr forever, Mire, Katurra, araneli h y hr, LoonyPotter...muchas gracias por sus reviews...ya hay nombres que me sé de memoria...muchas gracias._

_Para yoyispotter23: Ke bueno que te gusta McFly, yo estoy enamorada de Tom, antes de Danny pero desde que se dejo sus rulos ya no me gusta tanto jaja...ojala te haya gustado el cap...bye._

_Porfis dejen reviews bye._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo ¿final? jaja lo sabrán cuando terminen de leer..muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido de verdad que se los agradezco, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y los reviews de verdad que me motivan...ojala les guste este cap, creo que este es mas largo que los anteriores...los veo haya abajo...dejen reviews please._

_Canciones de McFly: _

_Room on the 3rd floor_

_Home is where the heart is _

_Please, please_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 7 _"_ _Te amo__" _

Hermione subió las escaleras hasta la última habitación en el último piso y se detuvo en silencio frente a la puerta. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, estaba emocionada.

Decidió no tocar la puerta, pero sabiendo que estaba asegurada susurró- _¡Alohomora_ – Escuchó unos leves chasquidos y luego giró el pomo.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la habitación lamentó haber dejado su chaqueta abajo, el frío era terrible. Y después localizó a Harry, el cual se encontraba a lado de la ventana y la miraba con sorpresa, y por primera vez lo vio tal y como era: su piel pálida, su cabello negro opaco, sus ojos verdes apagados. Estaba muerto.

Se acercó lentamente a él con una tímida sonrisa, sin prestar atención a las cosas que había en esa habitación.

- Hola- susurró al llegar a su lado.

- Hola- respondió Harry mirándola tímidamente.

Hermione no pudo sostenerle la mirada y fijo su vista en una de las paredes azul claro, la cual dejaba ver claramente el triste paso de los años gracias a varios recortes de periódico mágico de diferentes fechas que estaban pegados ahí.

Se alejó del muchacho y se acercó al escritorio de éste donde reposaban un par de fotografías: una pareja que cargaba en brazos a un lindo bebé ojiverde (eran sus padres) y otra donde se encontraba un Harry de unos quince años a lado de un hombre joven, Sirius Black.

Soltó un suspiro y regresó a lado de Harry quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima y la miraba expectante.

- Lo sé todo, Harry- dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos, viendo el nerviosismo reflejado en los ojos del chico. La castaña se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó acariciando su rostro y al separarse, mirándolo a los ojos, dijo- Te amo.

La reacción fue inmediata los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de sorpresa y al momento siguiente cayó inconsciente.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamó aterrada la chica evitando justo a tiempo que el cuerpo del muchacho llegará a tocar el suelo- ¡Harry, despierta¡Despierta!- la chica estaba arrodillada en el suelo con el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos zarandeándolo bruscamente para que despertara- ¡Por favor, abre los ojos¡Te lo suplico! Por favor, yo te amo- terminó en un susurro.

Y entonces sintió como el cuerpo de Harry aumentaba de temperatura, su piel mostraba signos de vida al aumentar un poco de tono, su cabello adquiría cierto brillo y sus labios se pintaban de un color rosa claro.

Hermione colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Harry y se sorprendió al sentir como subía y bajaba al compás de una débil respiración. Con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad, dirigió su mano al sitio donde debía estar su corazón, el cual latía débilmente.

¡Harry estaba vivo!

- ¡Sirius¡Sirius!- Comenzó a gritar la castaña- Despierta, Harry, vamos, abre los ojos, por favor.

El chico comenzó a moverse débilmente entre los brazos de Hermione y abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo que la luz le molestaba.

- Hermione- susurró débilmente- La luz- gruñó mientras Hermione acariciaba sus mejillas tiernamente.

"_¿Me lastima la luz?" _Y entonces miró a Hermione sorprendido ¡Estaba sintiendo¡Le lastimaba la luz! (lo cual era una bendición).

- ¡Siento¡Puedo sentir!- Exclamó llevando sus manos hacia las de Hermione, las cuales descansaban una en su pecho y otra en su mejilla, y sintiendo lo cálidas que eran. Los ojos del joven se empañaron y comenzaron a correr lágrimas de felicidad por sus mejillas- ¡Y puedo llorar!- la miró con amor- Me salvaste, tú me salvaste- dijo intentando incorporarse para abrazarla.

- Yo solo te dije lo que sentía- susurró la chica con una gran sonrisa inclinándose hacia Harry para facilitarle la tarea.

- Sí,-suspiró el muchacho entre sus brazos, embriagándose con el aroma de su cabello- entonces ya debes saber que yo también te amo- dijo separándose de ella y dedicándole una mirada llena de amor- y la razón por la que no pude decírtelo.

- Sí, eso creo- respondió Hermione.

- Te amo- dijo Harry juntando su frente con la de ella- de verdad te amo…y mucho.

- Yo igual-respondió con lágrimas en los ojos- Te amo.

Harry acercó sus labios a Hermione con la intención de besarla, pero en ese momento Sirius irrumpió en la habitación asustado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- gritó, pero al ver la escena que acababa de interrumpir se tranquilizó y preguntó con voz temblorosa- ¿funcionó?

Hermione asintió- Creo que salió de maravilla.

Sirius dio una especie de saltó victorioso y se lanzó sobre su ahijado para abrazarlo mientras ambos muchachos reían- ¿sientes esto?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras besaba a su muchacho en la frente, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa- ¿y qué tal esto?- volvió a preguntar mientras lo golpeaba cariñosamente en la cabeza- Vaya muchacho¡No sabes como batalló para encontrar una chica¡Ninguna le gustaba! Lo bueno es que llegaste tú- dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña la cual se encontraba arrodillada a lado de ambos mirando la escena con cariño- Te siento un poco débil, debes descansar hijo.- Sirius se puso en pie y ayudó a Harry a levantarse, el muchacho se tambaleó un poco- ¿Es mi imaginación o ya no hace frío aquí?- preguntó mirando alrededor.

- Ya no hace nada de frío- sonrió la castaña tomando a Harry de un brazo y llevándolo a su cama.

- Yo creo que se siente bastante cálido- comentó el joven recostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo una paz y tranquilidad que hacía diez años no sentía.

- Muy bien- sonrió Sirius- Yo creo que lo único que necesitas es descansar y estarás como nuevo y… ¡Comida! Sí, comida, prepararé tarta de melaza… es su favorita- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica escuchando como su ahijado susurraba para sí mismo _"tarta"_ con tono soñador- y después tendremos que ver si la casa ya no te retiene y puedes salir a la calle- y con esto último salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione se sentó en la cama de Harry y lo observó ahí recostado despreocupadamente en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Acercó su mano y suavemente acarició su cabello escuchando un pequeño suspiro de Harry en respuesta a la caricia.

- Hermione- susurró Harry incorporándose y abrazándola- no quiero separarme de ti- escuchó la chica que le susurraba mientras la abrazaba.

- Ni yo de ti- respondió Hermione besando su frente.

Harry se separó de ella y le sonrió, se inclinó suavemente y justo cuando la iba a besar se alejó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

- Me siento sucio- susurró el chico- No quiero besarte así- y con una sonrisa agregó- ¡No me he bañado en diez años!

Hermione rió.

- Entonces, apuesto joven, puedes utilizar mi baño, porque esta chica se muere por darte un beso

Harry tomó un baño, le encantó volver a sentir la calidez del agua en su cuerpo y cuando terminó de bañarse, por fin después de diez años, se cambio de ropa. Ahora sí se sentía limpio. El chico se miró en el espejo del baño y sonrió a su reflejo: su cabello lucía mucho mejor, desordenado, pero con vida y sus ojos brillaban como nunca y agradeció internamente que su apariencia de joven de 19 años no hubiera cambiado.

Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de su cama cuando Harry salió del baño recién bañado y vestido. Se veía guapísimo: esos jeans, la camiseta blanca y la chaqueta azul marino le sentaban muy bien (Sirius se había aparecido en una tienda y había regresado rápidamente con la ropa).

Harry se paró frente a la chica interrogativamente y esperó su aprobación con nerviosismo.

- Luces realmente guapo- balbuceó la chica, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del muchacho.

- ¿Puedo besarte?- preguntó tímidamente sonrojándose levemente.

- No debes preguntar- respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie frente a él y rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos- Te amo- susurró antes de que Harry cortara la distancia uniendo sus labios a los de ella en el primer beso verdadero que le había dado. El primer beso en el que ambos podían sentir y demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Hermione comenzó a notar inmediatamente la diferencia comenzando con que los labios del chico se sentían muy cálidos y tenían un delicioso sabor que le recordaba al chocolate y que ahora se movían de manera diferente sobre los suyos.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Harry susurró tímidamente- Sabes como a vainilla, y a mí me encanta la vainilla.- Hermione se sonrojó bastante.

- Y tú sabes como a chocolate, y a mí me encanta el chocolate.

Harry sonrió y volvió a capturar sus labios pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y suspirando al sentirse completamente correspondido.

- Creo que debes descansar- susurró la chica pegando su frente a la del muchacho.

- No, quiero estar contigo- gruñó.

- Habrá mucho tiempo para que estemos juntos, pero ahora debes dormir un poco ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Harry se recostó en la cama de Hermione y ella lo cubrió con la cobija.

- Quédate a mi lado- pidió el chico.

- No, tal vez Sirius ocupe ayuda, mejor iré a ver.

- A él no le gusta que se metan en su cocina cuando está cocinando. Si vas, seguramente te regresará conmigo- aseguró.

- No pierdo nada intentándolo.

- Por favor quédate…tengo miedo- susurró el chico mirándola a los ojos expresándole su temor.

- ¿Qué es lo que temes?- preguntó la chica acercándose más a él para acariciarlo- No pasará nada.

- Y si cuando despierte todo vuelve a ser como antes…no quiero…no podría con eso…por favor no me dejes- rogó con sus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Eso no sucederá. Cuando despiertes todo seguirá bien, tenemos que comer la tarta de Sirius o seguramente hará un berrinche si se la dejamos ahí después de todo su trabajo- sonrió la chica.

Al ver que el muchacho seguía asustado, decidió quedarse con él y se recostó a su lado.

- ¿Así está mejor?

- Si- respondió cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que Hermione lo abrazaba y este ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la castaña.

- Estaré aquí cuando despiertes y todo estará bien.

Después de una hora Harry despertó entre los brazos de Hermione quien sonrió al verlo abrir los ojos y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Sentí eso- suspiró el muchacho- todo esta bien…y sigues aquí conmigo.

- Te dije que estaría aquí cuando despertaras.

- No me canso de decirte que te amo.

Hermione soltó un suspiró - Hoy ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas, de hecho, cuando llegué esta tarde le dije a Sirius que me iba a ir de la casa- Harry la miró sorprendido- luego el me contó todo lo de tu hechizo…

- ¿Por qué te ibas a ir?- la interrumpió el ojiverde.

- Porque te amo…y creí que tú no me correspondías- respondió con algo de tristeza- creo que no me era suficiente lo que ya teníamos, necesitaba un poco más.

- Yo intenté decírtelo…la otra noche, cuando me preguntaste…pero el hechizo me retuvo.

- Lo sé, lo importante es que ahora todo está bien…todo estará bien- volvieron a besarse sin interesarse en nada mas que en los besos del otro.

- ¿Sabes algo?- susurró Harry después de terminar el beso- nomás me acostumbre a salir a la calle, no volveré a rechazar ninguna de tus invitaciones.

Hermione rió divertida- Eso espero, Potter, porque ya no tienes excusa.

- ¿Quién quiere tarta?- escucharon gritar a Sirius desde las escaleras, haciendo sonreír a la pareja de tortolitos.

Lo que quedó del día se la pasaron saboreando la tarta de melaza de Sirius, el cual estaba muy feliz por ver a su ahijado sonreír igual o más que antes de la maldición.

A la hora de dormir Sirius se dirigió a su habitación y Harry y Hermione a la de la chica, pues Harry no se sentía muy seguro de poder dormir solo y esa noche mientras lo veía dormir abrazado a ella, Hermione supo que ese sería el comienzo de una maravillosa relación y que valdría la pena faltar al trabajo a la mañana siguiente, por primera vez en su vida.

------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&------&

- ¡Vamos Harry!- decía la castaña a la mañana siguiente a un Harry muy temeroso de salir a la calle.

- No, mejor lo intentamos otro día, no me siento listo- la chica estaba del otro lado de la puerta que daba a la calle jalando a Harry del brazo para que atravesará el marco hacia el exterior.

- Nada de otro día, tienes que hacerlo ahora, es lo último que debemos comprobar…

- Pero tengo miedo.

- No hay nada que temer, anda ven.- El muchacho cedió a regañadientes y avanzó con paso indeciso y antes de salir cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por la chica.

- Ya estás afuera- susurró a su oído para que el chico abriera sus ojos y pudiera comprobar él mismo que ya no era prisionero en su propia casa.

Por toda respuesta recibió un efusivo abrazó por parte de su chico.

- ¡Ya estamos afuera Sirius!- Gritó la chica

- Excelente- exclamó el susodicho- ya puedes llevártelo a pasear.

- Entonces, regresaremos hasta el anochecer, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer nosotros dos- sonrió la castaña ante la mirada aterrada de Harry.

Y como Hermione dijo, pasaron todo el día de paseo y se llevaron muchas sorpresas.

Fueron al cine y Harry quedó maravillado con la calidad de las películas y el incremento de tamaño de la pantalla grande después de diez años, pasaron por Gringotts por algo de dinero mágico y emplearon gran parte del día en actualizar el armario de Harry, comieron en un lindo restaurante, al atardecer visitaron a Luna quien quedó impactada por la historia que su querida amiga le contó "¡Ron, eso sí es romántico y tú hiciste que me declarara a una puerta!" Ron que estaba de visita pareció llevarse bien con Harry y Hermione tuvo el presentimiento de que esos dos serían buenos amigos.

Después de visitar a Luna ambos dieron un paseo por el parque parando a descansar bajo un frondoso árbol frente a un lago.

- Te amo, Hermione- ambos estaban recostados en la hierba y Harry se inclinó sobre Hermione para besarla- no quise pedírtelo en casa, no me pareció romántico. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La castaña sonrió con amor, había esperado esa pregunta mucho tiempo- Sí Harry, quiero ser tu novia- respondió la chica para sellar ese momento con un beso y guardarlo en su memoria para toda la eternidad, lo cual ella sabía sería mucho tiempo.

- Desde mucho antes de que esto sucediera, siempre soñé con alguien como tú – susurró el chico mirándola con adoración- el destino quiso que esperara diez años para encontrarte, o mejor dicho, para que me encontraras y ahora pienso que la espera valió la pena porque por fin encontré lo que siempre busqué y temí jamás tener: encontré amor. Y ahora que te tengo no pienso perderte nunca.

- Ni yo a ti Harry, nunca…te amo...- Y entre besos, risas y caricias pasaron el resto del día bajo ese árbol que se convertiría en su lugar especial.

Pero la mayor sorpresa llegó esa misma noche, cuando caminaban hacia la casa tomados de la mano y Harry paró en seco mirando a un punto fijo al otro lado de la calle, donde una mujer pelirroja vestida con harapos caminaba de manera solitaria, al verlo la mujer casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa y aún con los ojos muy abiertos se escabulló por uno de los oscuros callejones caminando torpemente.

- ¿La conoces Harry?- preguntó la chica a su novio mirándolo con preocupación al ver la extraña expresión en el rostro de este: una mezcla de desprecio, lástima y asco.

- No lo sé, no estoy seguro- respondió con una dulce sonrisa a la castaña cambiando rápidamente su expresión al dirigirse a ella.

Pero la respuesta le llegó al día siguiente cuando al recibir El Profeta pudo leer en la esquina inferior izquierda, aparentando ser la noticia menos importante, lo siguiente:

SE SUICIDA LA ÚLTIMA WEASLEY

_Por este medio notificamos que se encontró el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja de unos treinta años que responde al nombre de Ginevra Molly Weasley, gracias a los estudios podemos saber que se suicidó clavándose un cuchillo en el pecho a eso de las veintiún horas de ayer. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en un callejón sin salida y lo mantendrán en San Mungo unos días por si alguien quiere hacerse cargo del cadáver, si no, será cremado mágicamente y las cenizas se irán a una fosa común._

_Si va hacerse cargo del cuerpo asegúrese de enviar una lechuza a San Mungo en menos de cinco días._

Hermione leyó primero la noticia y se la mostró a Sirius, al leerla la expresión de Sirius se volvió seria.

- Todo se paga en esta vida.

- Ayer la vimos, Harry dijo que no estaba seguro de quien era, ella se veía muy mal y al ver a Harry se impresionó mucho, supongo que por eso se suicidó.

- Creo que estaba segura de que Harry no encontraría a nadie que lo sacara de la maldición, debió ser un duro golpe ver que no funcionó como ella esperaba. No se si debamos enseñarle esto a Harry.

En ese momento Harry entró a la cocina y al ver que Sirius estaba sosteniendo el periódico de manera sospechosa, supo que le quería ocultar lo que venía ahí.

- ¿Hay algo interesante?

- No, no hay nada, es pura basura…

- No eres bueno para mentir, déjame ver eso- dijo Harry extendiendo el brazo para tomar el periódico, Sirius se lo dio a regañadientes. Harry estuvo un momento examinando el periódico y sus ojos mostraron su sorpresa al leer el artículo, después dobló el periódico y lo arrojó al fuego de la chimenea, ante la nerviosa mirada de Sirius y Hermione.

- Bueno…entonces si era ella-dijo con calma- ¿todavía hay tarta?

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y contestó rápidamente- ¡Sí, todavía!

- ¡Qué bien, me muero de hambre!- Hermione sonrió aliviada, Harry no hablaría de eso y algo en la mirada del chico había cambiado y le decía que no guardaría rencor alguno y desde ahora sería completamente feliz.

- Y… ¿hay alguna novedad?- preguntó Sirius mientras desayunaban.

Hermione miró significativamente a Harry.

- ¡Sí! Hermione y yo somos novios- sonrió el chico- y la pantalla del cine es gigantesca.

- Pues felicidades, porque ya son novios…y porque ya puedes salir de esta casa.

- Si, es…maravilloso- suspiró Harry.

- Solo les diré que ahora que veo a Harry bien, me siento muy viejo, no se cuanto tiempo más valla a estar en este mundo y no me quiero ir sin haber tenido nietos. Así que no me vayan a fallar.

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron pero se miraron con amor e ilusión y Hermione solo pudo decir- Todo a su tiempo.

-Ah, eso quiere decir que no descartan la posibilidad.

- Yo no la descarto, de hecho creo que es muy posible.- Contestó Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano.

- Pero primero pasaremos más tiempo juntos, nos conoceremos más y…Harry tendrá que conocer a mis padres.

Harry hizo una mueca pero haría cualquier cosa por esa hermosa castaña que ahora le tomaba la mano y estaba seguro de que esa mujer sería su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. De la misma manera en que Hermione estaba segura de que Harry era el amor de su vida y que seguramente en unos cuantos años estaría cargando en brazos a un pequeño ojiverde producto de su amor.

Pero por ahora solo se concentrarían en el presente, en su relación y en hacer crecer más ese amor, si todavía era posible. Pues Harry por fin estaba completo, ya no era un muerto en vida.

FIN

* * *

_¿Epílogo? Sí, comenzaré a escribir un pequeño epílogo e intetaré subirlo cuanto antes, muchas gracias por sus reviews...agradeceré a todos en el siguiente cap, ahora solo quiero decir que estoy muy feliz porque esta es mi primera historia de varios caps donde he podido poner la palabra FIN y eso me enorgullese mucho...pero no lo hubiera logrado sin sus alentadores reviews, porque creanme, todos los días reviso mi bandeja de entrada para ver si tengo uno nuevo...solo para eso abro mi correo...los quiero, por favor dejenme mas reviews por este capítulo...ya tengo un poco más de 50...jaja._

_Gracias por sus reviews a: yoyispotter23, Mire, LoonyPotter, nAhOmI pOtTeR, ElisaGM, viko, araneli h y hr._

_Para LoonyPotter: Harry no puede expresarle de ninguna manera a Hermione que la ama, pero para eso puse en esta historia a Sirius para que hiciera de intermediario...la familia es muy importante y quise que Harry no estuviera completamente solo._

_Para araneli h y hr: No, Ron y Ginny no son parientes en mi fic...este es un universo alterno y no me pareció adecuado...pero en ningún momento he mencionado el apellido de Ron porque no encuentro uno que vaya con él, así que solo es Ron, el novio de Luna jaja..._

_Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado y esperen el epílogo...los quiero bye._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta con el Epílogo...lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, se que dije que lo subiría lo más pronto posible, peroseme atravesó el lanzamiento del libro 7 (tenía que leerlo) y las semanas de evañuación acá en la prepa estuvieron terribles, pero gracias a dios ya salimos a vacaciones...Bueno muchas gracias por haberllegado hasta aquí y haber seguido mi fic, no saben lo mucho que significa para mi haber recibido sus Reviews ...¡Gracias!_

_Bueno ahora si los dejo con el epílogo, espero que les guste...Nos vemos abajo y por favor dejen reviews._

_Recomendaciones: Eight days a week - The Beatles_

_Here comes the sun- TheBeatles_

_Not Alone - McFly _

"Epílogo"

_FlashBack_

Harry y Hermione se encontraban bajo su árbol favorito en su lugar especial, donde tres años antes Harry le había pedido a Hermione que fueran novios. Sí, ya llevaban tres años de noviazgo, ambos tenían veintidós años y no podían ser más felices, o eso creían.

Ambos se encontraban recostados en la hierba disfrutando del cálido clima y el hermoso color rojizo del cielo al atardecer, o al menos Hermione lo hacía, porque Harry se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para fijarse en eso pues llevaba planeando ese día desde hacía semanas y todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Mientras el pobre muchacho intentaba recordar las perfectas palabras que había estado ensayando por días, Hermione se percató de que la mente de su novio estaba volando en otro sitio.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Harry?- lo sorprendió la chica, provocando que el muchacho diera un respingo.

- No, nada, no ocurre nada- pero la chica se había dado cuenta de que su novio llevaba todo el día nervioso, bueno, no todo el día, toda la semana- En serio, todo está bien.

- No se porque no te creo Potter- contestó la chica regresando su vista al horizonte.

Harry se quedó observándola, se veía tan hermosa y todo era tan perfecto, las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás del viento, el cielo estaba ligeramente teñido de rojo y se reflejaba en el lago, era el momento adecuado, no podía pedir más.

Así que, armándose de valor y rogando porque la ansiosa mirada de Hermione no lo hubiera engañado los últimos meses haciéndole creer que la chica le daría el sí, Harry se incorporó un poco y tomó la mano de la castaña haciendo que esta se incorporara junto con él.

- Hermione, la verdad es que sí ocurre algo- susurró el chico con la vista puesta en el lago- y es algo en lo que he estado pensando los últimos meses y con lo que he soñado desde que te conocí,- Harry encontró su mirada con la de Hermione, la cual lucía un poco nerviosa y apretaba ligeramente su mano, y ante la mirada sorprendida de esta, sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro de uno de sus bolsillos y al abrirla le mostró el hermoso anillo de compromiso con el que siempre había soñado- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

De los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a correr gruesas lágrimas que alarmaron a Harry pues el pobre muchacho temía que fueran de pena porque no se quisiera casar con él, pero fue la sonrisa de Hermione lo que le sacó esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

- ¡Claro que acepto, Harry!- respondió la chica, intentando secar sus lágrimas para seguidamente abrazarse a él- Te amo- susurró contra sus labios antes de darle un beso.

- Creo que… debería ponerte esto- dijo el chico con nerviosismo tomando la mano izquierda de Hermione con cierta delicadeza para colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular.

- Ya estamos comprometidos- susurró la chica abrazada a Harry y admirando su anillo- es hermoso.

Harry sonrió y la besó dulcemente- Te amo mucho, mi Hermione.

- Y yo a ti, eres lo que mas amo.

- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer primero?

- Bueno, creo que debemos darles la noticia a Sirius y a mis padres- sonrió juguetonamente la chica.

- ¿Crees que tus padres nos den la bendición?- preguntó con cierta preocupación el chico.

- Eso espero…- respondió Hermione acariciando el cabello de su prometido y besando su mejilla – pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta… ¿por qué tanto nerviosismo?

- ¡Temía que me dijeras que no!

- No puedo creer que hayas pensado que había una pequeña posibilidad de que te dijera que no- rió la chica.

- Bueno, uno nunca sabe, pudiste haberme dicho que no estabas lista, o que ya no me amabas…o que no me amabas lo suficiente como para casarnos…

- Deja de decir tonterías- lo interrumpió la chica- Estoy mas que lista y te amo demasiado como para casarme contigo…eres mi vida.

- Y tu la mía…

_Solo hace falta __agregar que la linda pareja se casó en primavera y que la bendición del Sr. Granger le costó a Harry una seria charla de padre celoso a futuro yerno…lo demás es historia._

_Fin de FlashBack_

Una hermosa mujer de unos veinticinco años se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol en el patio de una gran casa sosteniendo en brazos a un pequeño bebé de unos ocho meses de nacido con el cabello negro azabache y unos preciosos ojos verdes, herencia de su padre.

Hermione acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de su hijo mientras recordaba el día en que Harry le había propuesto matrimonio, habían pasado poco mas de tres años y podría afirmar con toda seguridad que su amor había aumentado y todavía más de ser posible, con la llegada de su pequeño niño.

En ese momento una voz llamándola dulcemente la sacó de sus pensamientos, su esposo acababa de llegar del trabajo y se había sentado a su lado.

- Llegaste antes- le sonrió la muchacha con amor- no te esperábamos hasta las ocho.

- Mmm, terminé de atender a mis pacientes antes de tiempo- respondió Harry acercándose a ella para besarla y seguidamente tomar a su pequeño niño en brazos y depositar un dulce beso en la frente de este- ¿Cómo esta hoy mi Danny¿Me extrañaste?

- Ya lo creo- dijo irónicamente la chica- durmió todo el día, acaba de despertar.

- Ah, se despertó porque sabía que papá venía en camino- aseguró Harry haciendo reír a su esposa y a su bebé.

- Llamó Sirius hace rato, dijo que él y Mary regresarán el fin de semana porque presienten que el bebé ya viene en camino.

Harry rió- No quieren que sea francés ¿verdad?

-Al parecer no, supongo que después de ver a nuestro pequeño Daniel, decidieron que ingleses salían más bonitos.

- Deben estar ansiosos.

- Si que lo están, Sirius se oía muy emocionado.

- Entonces hay que estar muy pendientes porque un día de estos nos va a hablar muy histérico y tendremos que salir corriendo a San Mungo.

- Si,- dijo la chica, mientras se inclinaba sobre su hijo para besar su frente, el bebé estaba muy tranquilo jugando con los botones de la camisa de su papá- también llamó Luna, ella y Ron vendrán a visitarnos mañana y traerán a Benji para que juegue con Danny, ya tiene días que no se ven.

- Estupendo, mañana tengo programados solo a un par de pacientes, así que podré venir a ayudarte con la comida- sonrió el joven rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su esposa, la cual negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

- Nada de eso, no has parado en las últimas tres semanas, si sales temprano tienes que descansar…

- Pues lo que tú haces aquí no se le llama precisamente descanso, cuidas a Danny, mantienes ordenada la casa y estas al pendiente de tu trabajo…

- Es que no quiero regresar en blanco, esas nuevas leyes que quieren aprobar son muy importantes y tenía que conocerlas.

- Cielo, a lo que me refiero es que yo no hago mucho más que tu en mi trabajo- susurró el chico con ternura, para después depositar un beso en su mejilla- No sabes cuanto te admiro.

Hermione miró a los ojos a Harry encontrando la sinceridad reflejada en sus hermosos orbes verdes.

- Te amo, mi vida- susurró la chica contra sus labios para después besarlos con delicadeza, transportándose, por un momento, al día en que Harry le propuso matrimonio.

- Igual yo, cielo- respondió el chico, perdiéndose en sus ojos, hasta que la dulce risita de su bebé los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Creo que comienza a hacer frío, deberíamos entrar- dijo Hermione, Harry se puso de pie con el niño en brazos y le tendió una mano a su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse.

Después de entrar a casa, Hermione preparó la cena con la ayuda de Harry (la chica accedió a regañadientes), y cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, ambos subieron a acostar a su pequeño en su cuna.

- Buenas noches, mi angelito- susurró la chica antes de besar la frente de su bebé, el cual ya se estaba quedando dormido.

- Hasta mañana, pequeño- Harry también lo besó en la frente y cubrió al bebé con una mantita azul. La pareja permaneció un par de minutos observando como su niño se quedaba dormido.

Hermione tomó de la mano a Harry y se lo llevó a la habitación que ambos compartían. Al casarse ambos se mudaron a esa hermosa casa y Sirius vendió la otra, pues no le traía muy lindos recuerdos, ahora Sirius vivía, junto con su esposa Mary, en una gran casa a tan solo unas calles de ahí.

Harry tomó a su esposa por la cintura y la recostó en la cama suavemente, para después recostarse a su lado y abrazarse a su cintura. Hermione estiró la mano, alcanzó la sábana y los cubrió a ambos con ella, después dejo descansar una mano en la espalda de Harry y la otra en su cabello. Desde que el hechizo se había roto Harry se había vuelto adicto a su contacto, a sus caricias, a los abrazos y los besos, Hermione sabía que eso se debía a los diez largos años que había "vivido" sin poder sentir absolutamente nada, pero Hermione no se quejaba, de hecho, le encantaba poder brindarle todas esas caricias porque podía notar como eso llenaba de vida a su Harry, y eso la hacía muy feliz.

- ¿Mione?- susurró el chico tímidamente.

- Dime- contesto la chica besando su frente.

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo serían las cosas si jamás hubieras puesto un pie en aquella casa?- preguntó el muchacho tímidamente aferrándose un poco más a su cintura.

- Si, algunas veces lo he pensado y estoy segura de que no sería tan feliz como ahora lo soy- respondió con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a su esposo.

- Y yo estoy seguro de que aún estaría ahí atrapado esperando por ti…

- Entonces tal vez, tarde o temprano, yo terminaría ahí…

Harry comenzó a reír- Todo fue cosa del destino,- dijo incorporándose para poner su rostro a la altura del de la chica- el destino quiso que esperará diez años para poder estar contigo, porque si hubieras ido después a esa casa y nos hubiéramos enamorado, serías varios años mayor que yo.

- Si, eso es cierto, sería un poco complicado.

- Ya lo creo- contestó comenzando a repartir pequeños besitos por todo su rostro hasta terminar en sus labios y comenzar a trazar un caminito hacia su cuello.

- Si no hubiera puesto un pie en esa casa, no tendríamos a nuestro Danny- susurró la chica con dificultad disfrutando de los besos de su esposo y acariciando su cabello, mientras Harry continuaba con su tarea - y probablemente Sirius no estaría casado.

- Tal vez tu estarías casada con otro y tendrías otro bebé- dijo Harry separándose de ella y frunciendo el ceño.

- Tal vez…pero no tan hermoso como el que tenemos ahora, sin duda, y te aseguro que a nadie amaría como te amo a ti.

Harry le respondió con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa- A pesar de todo, de haber esperado tanto, si me dieran la oportunidad de regresar a aquél día y evitar la maldición, no lo haría, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso…porque ustedes dos son lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y no los cambiaría por nada, ni por nadie.

- ¿Y si la vida te deparaba algo mejor que nosotros?- susurró la castaña con los ojos empañados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- No hay nada mejor que tenerlos a ustedes a mi lado- Harry besó sus labios una vez más intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella y cuando se separó secó las lágrimas de ella con sus pulgares.

Hermione cambio de posición con él y abrazándolo por la cintura ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su esposo, provocándole un suave cosquilleo al chico -Ustedes también son lo mejor que me ha pasado, jamás te separes de mí.

- No lo haré, Hermione, jamás lo haré, mucho me costo encontrarte, o que me encontrarás…no te desharás de mí muy fácilmente, mi amor.

- Te amo- se inclinó para besar a su esposo y permaneció un rato observando como el sueño lo iba venciendo y su joven rostro iba adquiriendo una expresión de completa paz.

Pero antes de caer completamente dormido alcanzó a susurrar- Te amo, mi Hermione.

- Y yo a ti, mi Harry- respondió la chica, para después estirarse un poco y apagar la lámpara que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, donde reposaba una foto de ambos en el día de su boda, Hermione con su hermoso vestido blanco de novia, y Harry bastante guapo y elegante con su traje negro, ambos tomados del brazo y con una sonrisa radiante.

Hermione regresó a lado de Harry y, con su cabeza descansando en el pecho de este, se quedó profundamente dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Sí, era probable que pasaran por varias dificultades en el futuro, pero cualquier problema que se les presentara lo podrían solucionar mientras permanecieran unidos, y estaban seguros que después de lo que habían pasado, ningún obstáculo haría que dejarán de amarse, pues habían batallado para encontrarse el uno al otro y ahora su prioridad era compartir ese amor que se tenían con ese pequeñito que había llegado para iluminar un poco más sus vidas, que había llegado para comenzar a llenar ese espacio en el corazón de ambos llamado familia, pues Danny apenas era el primero de los tres hijos que tendrían en el futuro.

FIN

* * *

_" Y vivieron felices por siempre" Creo que estuvo un poco cursi...pero en fin..._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron Reviews a lo largo del fin, así que ahí va, desde la primerita: Araneli h y hr, viko, Ross snape, Percy, Nahomi Potter, Deli (H,Hr), Joanne Granger, Loony Potter, Carolagd, Emmadrake, Nania Loka, Moni H-Hr forever, yoyispottr23, katurra, Orube, Skarxa Potter, Quetzal29, Tatis, Hpalita, sorius29, Mire, Elisa GM, Jorinu 56, Mia Letters, Alee BlackCullen._

_Son muchas personas...muchas gracias, de verdad se los agradezco, la mayoría me dejo mas de un Reviews y hubo varias personas que me dejaban Reviews capítulo a capítulo asi que gracias...y si no es mucha molestia, les agradecería queme dejaran unos cuantos Reviews por el epílogo...Nos vemos en los Reviews bye._

_Quiero aprovechar para recordar que este Fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga Itzel..T.Q.M._

_"Como me gustaría vivir una historia de amor así"_


End file.
